Now and Forever
by Mosie1213
Summary: This is subtitled: A OTH Story. Brooke returns to Tree Hill after being away for 10 months. Why did she leave? And will her broken heart ever mend? Brucas, Naley, Jeyton


**Now and Forever**

_A One Tree Hill Story_

Brooke walked towards it. She should've come here before, but she just couldn't. She wasn't ready before. She thought if she avoided this place it wouldn't be true, but it was true. It had been true for the past ten months. Brooke cried as she stared at the headstone. It read:

**Lucas Eugene Scott:**

**Beloved husband, son, nephew, brother and friend**.

**July 26, 1988- April 4, 2010**

As she stared at his grave and at all the flowers people had placed around it, she wrapped her fingers around the ring she wore on a chain around her neck. The ring had belonged to Lucas. it was his wedding ring, the symbol of the eternal promise he had made to her on May 19, 2009. his ring was one of the few things Brooke had left of her husband. It was a beautiful ring, as was her own. But neither rings were as beautiful as something else Lucas had given her that she loved the most. Brooke peered in at the sleeping infant in the beige, Graco stroller and smiled.

Brooke stroked her daughter's soft, blond head and pulled the soft pink blanket higher on the infant's tiny body. She thought about her baby and about Lucas again, and tears filled her eyes. Lucas never got to meet his daughter before he was killed. It was going to be so hard, Brooke thought, for her daughter to grow up without Lucas, like Lucas had grown up without his father. Lucas never would've wanted that for their child.

Lucas had to grow in the same small town as the father who had abandoned him and his mother before he was even born. Lucas would be here for her and Lauren today if it hadn't been for that tragic accident. Brooke knew Lucas would've been a great father to their daughter. After all, he had been so excited when she had finally given him the news.

_Brooke emerged from the bathroom in Peyton's house. it had been her third trip that morning. She reentered Peyton's bedroom. Peyton was sketching yet another drawing _

_"Ugh," Brooke moaned as she plopped down next to Peyton on the bed. Peyton looked up from her drawing and stared at her friend with concern._

_"Brooke," she said, "That's like the third time you've puked since you got here. Are you sick or something?"_

_"It's nothing serious."_

_"Well it sounds serious. Maybe you should go to the doctor," Peyton suggested before going back to her drawing._

_Brooke sat up and said, "I all ready did."_

_Peyton stopped drawing and looked back at Brooke worriedly._

_"Uh,oh," she said anxiously, "What is it?"_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Really? That's great Brooke. Wait, you don't sound too happy? Are you?"_

_"I don't know. I wasn't really expecting it."_

_"What does Lucas think?"_

_"I haven't told him yet."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Well, it's like I said. Getting pregnant isn't something we were expecting, at least not this soon. I was hoping we would be married longer and out of college."_

_"Hey, I know Lucas, and I know that once you tell him, he is going to be thrilled about the baby. It doesn't matter how long you've been married or that you're still in college. Lucas will be there for you all the way because he loves you."_

_Brooke listened to her friend's speech and asked with a smile, "How do you always know how to make my dilemmas so much easier?"_

_Peyton sighed, "It's a gift."_

_"Right," Brooke chuckled, "Thanks, P. Sawyer."_

_Brooke hugged her best friend before she gasped, "Oh my gosh…"_

_"What?"_

_Brooke smiled and stated, "I'm going to be mommy Brooke!"_

_"Oh, and I'm going to be Auntie Peyton!"_

_the screamed like they were back in high school again and hugged._

_Later, Brooke sat on the on the sofa reading a magazine._

_"Brooke, I'm home," Lucas announced as he entered the hall through the front door and threw his keys on the table next to the coat rack._

_"I'm in the living room," Brooke bellowed back as she stood up and paced the floor until he entered. She stopped in front of him and smiled nervously._

_"Hey gorgeous," he greeted as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips passionately. After a few minutes, Brooke pulled away before Lucas could move them over to the couch to make out._

_"Wait, Lucas," she said, "I have to tell you something."_

_"Okay."_

_Brooke went silent. She was thinking about how to start the conversation._

_"Brooke, honey, whatever it is, you can tell me."_

_"Okay," she said with a smile, "We're, um…we're going to have a baby."_

_Lucas had looked surprised but had also instantly replied excitedly, "Really? You're really pregnant?"_

_Brooke smiled anxiously again and nodded. Lucas lifted her from the ground and kissed her lips when he put her back down._

_"Whoa," Brooke said, "You're really excited."_

_"Of course I am. This is great news. Aren't you excited?"_

_Brooke hesitated, "Yeah, I am excited."_

_"Are you really?"_

_"I think I'm more nervous than excited. I don't know if we're ready, Lucas, or if I'm ready. It's going to be really hard to be a mother and a wife and a student. And I don't want to screw up our kid's life, you know? What if I can't do it?"_

_"You can do it, Brooke. It's just going to take some time to get used to it. And I'll help you too, Brooke. We're in this together. It will be hard, but other than providing for our child, all we really have to do to be awesome parents is love him or her with all of our hearts. And you've got the biggest heart of anyone I know. You'll be great, baby. I know you will."_

_Brooke smiled. With just his speech, everything felt better._

_"I love you," she said admiringly._

_"I love you too," Lucas replied before they kissed again._

Brooke continued to cry as she ran through that memory. _I still love him,_ she thought, _I will always love him. but it's time to stop hiding from the world. _Brooke had to move on for her daughter. She promised herself that Lauren would have the best life she could, the life Lucas would want for her. Brooke looked once at the headstone, kissed her fingers and touched the stone.

"I'll always love you, Lucas," she said through muffled sobs, "I'm sorry it took me so long to visit, but I'm home now. I'll never leave you again, I promise. You will always be in my heart."

Brooke stood up and pushed the stroller back to her silver Jepp Liberty. As she drove out of the cemetery, Brooke wondered what everyone was going to say when they saw her back in Tree Hill. She knew the reactions would definitely be surprising, seeing as she had left ten months ago without even a goodbye.

Brooke rolled the stroller into Karen's Café and the bell chimed on the door. She smiled and remembered how much time her and her friends used to spend here together. It hadn't changed at all. Karen turned around when she heard the bell chime, expecting another customer. She was surprised when she saw who it really was standing only a few feet away from her.

"Brooke," she said, walking over from behind the counter.

Brooke stood quietly before Karen embraced her tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Brooke," Karen said, "It's so good to see you."

"I've missed you too, Karen," Brooke replied once Karen finally released her, "Sorry I've been gone so long."

"I'm sorry too," Karen said, "We've all missed you around here. We've been so worried about you since you left and we didn't know where you'd gone. We were beginning to think you weren't coming back."

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm home now. And I can explain everything to you, but I promise…I'm home to stay."

"Good," Karen said smiling. The baby in the stroller was awake now and she began to coo, catching their attention. Karen looked down into the stroller.

"Wow, she's beautiful, Brooke. May I hold her?"

"Of course," Brooke replied, lifting the baby from the stroller and passing her to Karen.

The little girl sucked on her pacifier and played with the chain around Karen's neck. Karen smiled at the infant.

"She really is beautiful," she repeated, "She looks so much like Lucas did when he was a baby."

Brooke glanced down at the floor sadly, remembering her husband. She looked back up when Karen asked, "What's her name?"

"Lillian Elisabeth Scott, Lilly for short. Lucas picked Lilly from a baby book and I chose her middle name because it starts with an E and it's Peyton's middle name. So now she has his initials."

"It's a beautiful name."

Karen returned her granddaughter to the stroller and asked, "So would you like to sit down for a cup of coffee and talk for awhile?"

"I'd like that," Brooke replied as she replaced Lilly's pacifier with a bottle. Karen poured Brooke and herself coffee and they sat at the counter to talk. Both sat anxiously in their seats, unsure of where to start the conversation. Finally, Brooke spoke.

"So how's Keith?"

"He's doing okay," Karen replied after a sip from her coffee, "We are noth slowly moving on with our lives. Keith is actually coming home from Charleston tonight. He went down to check on business with his new garage and hire a manager for it."

Brooke nodded her head to show she was listening. she was happy that Karen and Keith were together. They were meant for each other and they always had been. It sure had taken them long enough. They had gotten together finally about a year after Keith and Jules broke up. Karen had been there for him like he had always been there for her. after awhile, their feelings for each other resurfaced and they were married a few months after Brooke and Lucas were.

As she recalled, Brooke and Lucas had gotten back together in a similar way. Lucas had been around for her when she broke things off with Felix. He had convinced her to stay in Tree Hill instead of moving to California with her parents. They got back together that night, something Brooke never thought would happen after Lucas broke her heart the first time they were together when he cheated on her with Peyton. But over time she was able to forgive him, which allowed them to become such good friends again.

As she stared into her coffee mug, Brooke remembered that night Lucas admitted his true feelings for her. it was the last night she was supposed to spend in Tree Hill.

_Brooke finished putting the last of her photos in boxes. She picked up a sparkling gold picture frame with a photo of her, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Haley and Nathan at the River Court. She dragged her fingers across the glass surface that protected the photo, and admired the people in the photo._

_"I sure am going to miss you guys," she muttered to herself. She stared at the picture a few more minutes, focusing in on her and Lucas. they had gotten to be really good friends again lately and she didn't want to let that go. Nor did she want to let any of her other friends go. They meant too much to her. They were her family._

_Her friends were the only people who truly cared about her. But Brooke had no choice. Her father had gotten that new job in California and she was going to be rich Brooke Davis again. But now, as she was about to lose all of her friends, she realized she would rather be rich in true friends and have a happy life she worked for, than be rich in money and have an easy life bought for her. Finally, Brooke placed her last picture frame in the box on her desk._

_Lucas knocked on the door. _

_"Oh my gosh, Lucas," Brooke said startled, "You scared me."_

_Lucas chuckled as he entered her room, "Sorry."_

_"What're you doing here anyway?"_

_"I thought you could use some help packing," he answered as he plopped down on her naked mattress. _

_"What, are you trying to get rid of me faster?" Brooke asked as she smiled and glared suspiciously._

_"No," Lucas answered right away, "You know I don't want you to go. I just wanted to keep you company."_

_"Thanks for the offer, Luc, but all there is left to do is move everything into the truck," she explained as her eyes ran around the room, "You know, I've never really noticed how big this room is until now."_

_Lucas smiled as Brooke sat down on the bed next to him. she rested her head on his shoulder._

_"I really, really don't want to go to California, Lucas. I wish I didn't have to go."_

_"So…don't go."_

_"Right, very funny, Luc. You know I have to go."_

_"Why? Who says you have to go?"_

_"My parents," Brooke lifted her head from his shoulder and shot him a confused look, "Luc, I know you're going to miss me, and I'll miss you too, but I have to go to California with my parents. I don't really have a choice."_

_Lucas stood up in front of the bed and said, "Sure you do. You don't have to move. No one who knows you here wants you to move, so if you want to, then you should be able to stay."_

_"Well, as much as I want to stay here, I can't. I would have no place to live and no money, which is even less than I have now."_

_"Well, maybe you could get a job. I'm sure my mom could use some help at the café or at Tric. And I know Peyton would let you stay with her. just ask your parents to let you stay. Beg them."_

_Brooke looked at Lucas suspiciously. Something wasn't right. He was acting really strange."_

_"What's going on, Lucas?" she asked, "What aren't you telling me?"_

_"Nothing," Lucas lied. He was trying to hide his feelings, but maybe, he thought, it was time he expressed his feelings to her. or maybe not. He still was not sure._

_Brooke continued, "If you aren't hiding something from me, then why are you persistent about this?"_

_"I'm not, it's just…I want you to be happy, Brooke, because you're my friend. And moving to California is obviously not going to make you happy."_

_Brooke searched his face, looked into his eyes and tried to figure out if he was lying to her. and as hard as she tried, she still couldn't figure him out. Some part of her felt like there was still something he wanted to tell her, but was too afraid. And she really couldn't make him tell her. but that wasn't going to stop her from trying._

_"I know that's not it Lucas, or at least not all of it. I know you Lucas. I know you have something more you want to say. So just say it. Please, just tell me why you really want me to stay."_

_Lucas looked at her beautiful face. He stared deep into dark, brown eyes. He wondered if he should tell her how he feels like Nathan had advised him to do months ago. "You have to tell her," he had said, "You have to tell her how you feel, Luc." Lucas thought about it more and more as he stood in front of Brooke, who was staring at him with a look of confusion and suspicion. Should he tell her and risk the possibility of her rejecting him? Or should he lie, let her move to California, and spend the rest of his life wondering what would've happened and what could've been?_

_Brooke was growing impatient, "Lucas, what is going on with you? Why are you acting so weird?"_

_Lucas only stared back at Brooke for a minute before he finally answered her, "Okay, I want you to stay because I…I love you."_

_Brooke's expression changed from confused to shocked and confused. Those were the last words she expected to hear from him. she remained silent and in deep thought for a long time._

_"Brooke, say something please."_

_"I don't know what to say, Lucas," she said slowly as she rose from the bed, "I don't know…um…okay, when did you realize you had these feelings?"_

_"Awhile ago, I just didn't know how to tell you because I know we're just friends and I know I've hurt you before and I was really lucky you let me back in your life after what I did to you. I don't want you to go California because I don't want to lose you, even as a friend. I know it's really, really bad timing to tell you ho I really feel, but I felt like I needed to tell you before you left. Or I had to try and convince you to stay."_

_Brooke listened as Lucas poured his feelings out to her and she thought about her own. She and Lucas had spent a lot more time together lately, and she had found herself slowly falling for him all over again. But she tried to ignore her feelings because she didn't want to be hurt by him again._

_"I think I'd better go now," Lucas said after several minutes of silence. He turned at her bedroom doorway and said, "I'll miss you, Brooke."_

_"Lucas, wait!" Brooke shouted and Lucas reentered the bedroom, "You can't just dump all your feelings out on me and leave."_

_"I know, but I don't know what else to say. I told you why I want you to stay, but I don't know what else I can do to convince you to stay. But I'm willing to do whatever I can. Just tell me what you want."_

_Brooke realized it was her turn to talk. It was her turn to tell him how she felt. But she wasn't ready. She didn't want that pain again._

_"What I want Lucas, is for you to tell me the truth. I am tired of being lied to. I want you to be honest with me. Don't tell me you're in love with me if you aren't. don't use that as a way to get me to stay. Just tell me the truth."_

_"I'm telling you the truth, Brooke. My feelings for you are real. Truly and honestly, I'm telling you I love you."_

_"Lucas…" Brooke stopped so she could think of the words she needed. She wondered if she should believe him, if she could believe him. She still did not know if he was telling her the truth, even though he said he was. It was hard for Brooke to tell if his feelings really were real. And right now, she wasn't sure even if her own feelings were real._

_Still confused, Brooke continued, "I think I know how you feel, Lucas. I think I've had the same feelings, but I'm afraid to admit I have them. I don't want another broken heart. I can't go through that again. I fell for you once and I could barely handle the outcome. I don't want to be left out in the cold and alone again. If you really want to be with me like you are saying, then how do you know this time will be any different? How do you know you won't fall for someone else instead?"_

_Lucas took Brooke's face in his hands and brought his lips to hers, and she let him. She even kissed him back. When he finally pulled away, he replied, "Because you are the only one I want, Brooke, yopu're the only one for me. There is no one else like you. I love you. And the only way you will know for sure if you can trust your own feelings is if you take a chance and choose to believe in and trust me again. And I know I've hurt you before, but I promised myself that if I ever got a second chance with you, I would never let you go again ever. But if you choose to be with me, I promise it's for real. I will never hurt you again, I promise. I give you my biggest promise ever. Brooke, you gave me your heart once and I broke it. And that's the worst thing I've ever done, and I have never been sorrier about anything. But I'm offering my heart to you now, to only you. Brooke, my heart will belong to you and only you, now and forever."_

_Tears were in Brooke's eyes as she listened to his speech. She stared into his deep blue eyes and she knew just by the he had looked back at her that he hadn't been lying to her. just by the way he had kissed her, and spoke to her so sensitively, and his words, and the way he held her then, she knew his feelings were true. And as she kissed him back, she was certain more than anything, that her feelings were true too._

Karen stared at Brooke and noticed the expression on her face. She was almost smiling, but tears were rolling down her cheeks like beads of rain on a windowpane.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" she asked, concerned.

Brooke looked up as she wiped away the wet from her cheeks.

"I'm fine," she replied, "I was just remembering Lucas. it happens a lot these days. Whenever I think about him, I sort of just snap into a sort of trance."

Karen peered down into her beige color coffee and said, "I know how you feel. I miss him everyday too. it's hard to get out of bed some days. But having Keith and everyone who knew and loved Lucas around me makes the days easier to get through."

They sat in silence again. Karen thought about asking Brooke the questions that had been haunting her mind for a long time.

"What happened, Brooke?" She finally blurted out, "Where've you been? You disappeared a few days after the funeral and we haven't seen or heard from you since."

"I'm sorry, Karen. I'm sorry for running away like I did, but it felt like the only option to get past my pain at the time. It hurt too much, being here without him. I couldn't breathe sometimes after he died, even after I did leave. It felt like, and it still feels like, a big piece of my heart was taken away from me when Lucas died."

"We were all hurting too, Brooke. We still are."

"I know, but I just wanted to get over his death anyway that I could so I could spare my heart from more pain. I guess I thought being away from Tree Hill would make it easier to move on, so I went to California to stay with my parents because I knew I could be alone there. But being alone didn't help. Being away from Tree Hill didn't help either. I realized I was only just hiding from the world. It has been so hard to get through just one day because I haven't had you or anyone else who cares about me to help me through it. So that's why I've come back. You and my friends and Keith and Lilly are the only true family I have left. I mean, I have my parents, but to be honest, they really don't know much about me. They only recently made an effort to have a better relationship with me , probably because of Lilly. So what it all comes down to Karen, is that I'm really, really sorry for running away and I need you and everyone around me."

"Well, I'm sorry you left too," Karen said as she stood up, "I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't grieve for Lucas with all of us around you. But I'm glad you realized you do need us and you came home. I hope you're sure now that we will always be around for you when you need us."

"I'm sure now," Brooke said, smiling, "Thanks, Karen."

Brooke handed Karen her empty mug and Karen placed it in the bin full of other dirty dishes needing to be washed.

"So…while we're on the subject…how is everybody?"

"They are all doing a lot better," Karen replied as she sprayed and wiped the counter, "Sometimes they will stop in and visit Keith and I at home or here at the café."

"So is everyone happy?"

"Yeah, I think so," Karen nodded, "You know you could get a whole lot more information from your friends about their lives than you can from me. Maybe you should pay them a visit too."

"I plan too," Brooke said, "As soon as I get everything at home settled. I'm going to be living in a house on River Road, down by the River Court."

"Really? In that cute little, expensive cottage house that's been for sale for awhile."

"Yeah. When I told my parents I was moving back, they wanted to do something for me. I think they wanted to do something to make up for all the things they didn't do for me growing up. So they talked to all their old friends from Tree Hill and learned that a friend of theirs was selling her house, so they bought it. By the time I found out what they were up to and wanted to stop them, everything was all ready finalized."

"Wow, that's nice."

"Yeah it is, but I like earning my own better. I've learned, from being with Lucas and from my friends that money means a lot more and is more valuable when you earn it yourself and when you have no other choice but to earn it yourself. I'm a lot more independent now than I used to be."

Lilly started fussing and both Brooke and Karen looked in the stroller on instinct.

"Oh, I think she needs to be changed," Brooke inferred, "I'll be right back."

"Awe, come here beautiful girl." Brooke lifted Lilly from the stroller and the infant's crying subsided. She grabbed the white and bright pink Winnie-the-Pooh diaper bag from the bottom of the stroller and walked to the ladies room.

The café door chimed again after Brooke walked away. Karen looked up and spotted three familiar faces. Peyton, Haley, and Andrew, Nathan and Haley's son, entered the café. Haley held Andrew in her arms.

"Hey Karen," Haley greeted when they approached the counter, "What's up?"

"Not much," Karen said, hugging them, "What're you guys doing here?"

"Well," Peyton began, smiling, "We were hoping you might not be too busy to have lunch with us?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I've still got customers and I have cleaning to do yet."

"Awe, c'mon," Haley begged, "You've got busboys and waitresses who can do all that. Can't you take a break?"

"I would love to take a break and have lunch with you, but I just took my break to have coffee with a friend."

Karen looked past Peyton and Haley and saw Brooke leave the bathroom. Her attention focused on Lilly, Brooke slowly walked back to the stroller.

Karen continued, "Actually, if you really want some company, maybe you could offer her to join you."

"Her who?" Haley wondered.

"Yeah, her who?" Andrew parroted.

"Oh, she's really a close friend, more like family. Anyway, she lived in Tree Hill at one time, she actually grew up here, and now she's decided to move back. If you two don't mind talking to her, I'm sure she could really use some friends."

"Okay…" Peyton agreed, glancing at Haley first, "So where is she?"

Karen smiled and said, "Turn around."

Brooke was tickling Lilly when they looked over at her, so her back was turned. Peyton knew exactly who's back it was she was looking at it. She knew who's sleek and straight brown hair she was looking at. Haley, however, wasn't quite sure who was standing in front of her until Brooke turned around and saw her two best friends staring back at her.

"Brooke," Haley said surprised as Karen went back to work.

"Who d'adt?" Andrew wondered, cocking his head.

Haley and Peyton came closer to Brooke and the stroller next to which she was standing.

"Hey," Brooke said. 'Hey' was the only word she could think of to sat to them at that moment. As Brooke stood in front of her two best friends, two of the many people she had never said goodbye to and had been gone from for so long, she was finding it hard to find anything else to say to them. It felt like they were the only people in the building. Brooke wished she could just skip all the weirdness and the questions and the explaining and just hug them both. Apparently, she was not the only one who was thinking the same thing.

Peyton threw her arms around Brooke and squeezed her tighter than she ever had before. Brooke could hear the sadness and the happiness in Peyton's voice when she said, "I missed you so much Brooke."

With her son still in her arms, Haley hugged Brooke too.

"I missed you too," she said, "Wow, what a surprise."

"I missed you all too." Brooke said as she and Haley pulled away. Lilly started crying again. Brooke reached in the diaper bag and pulled out a pink and white pacifier. She stuck it in the infant's mouth and Lilly stuck to it.

"There you go baby," Brooke said smiling, running her fingers along her daughter's smooth, round cheeks. Peyton and Haley watched with intense interest. It was a little surprising to see Brooke so…motherly. It was another side of Brooke they hadn't ever met before. But as they watched, they could see how good she was at it and how much she seemed to be enjoying it. Brooke had changed even more in the last ten months.

"Look at you all mommy like," Haley said, smiling.

"She's beautiful, Brooke," Peyton said as Brooke stood up, smiling.

"Thanks," she replied, "I love her so much. She's my little angel."

"She looks so much like Lucas." Haley noticed as she shoved her son higher on her hip. Haley realized it was too soon to talk about Lucas in front of her sister-in-law when she saw Brooke's smile disappear. Clearly, she still hurt when she thought about him, and Haley understood that feeling. She cried sometimes too when she remembered Lucas. He died ten months ago, but it still hurt to be without her best friend, especially with the way he died so unexpectedly and she never got to say goodbye. Lucas was not only her best friend, but also her brother-in-law and uncle and God father to her son. Lucas used to make life so much easier and fun for her. Haley would miss him for the rest of her life.

Haley apologized after she realized her mistake, "Oh, Brooke, I'm sorry, I—

Brooke interrupted, "No Haley, it's okay. It's just…it still hurts when I hear his name. All these memories come back. but I have noticed how much Lilly looks like him. she reminds me a lot of him when she does some of the things she does. She's nothing like me at all, which is a blessing for her I think. I'm glad she's so much like him, though. I have a constant reminder of the person who gave me her everyday. I have a constant reminder of the person who changed my life."

Haley and Peyton smiled sympathetically. Brooke then quickly changed the subject. She wasn't ready to cry over another memory of Lucas, especially not in front of her friends. She needed to be strong.

Brooke smiled at the round faced little boy in Haley's arms and said, "Wow, this one sure has gotten big, Haley. How are you doing cutie?"

Andrew smiled at Brooke shyly as he lay his head on Haley's shoulder. Brooke giggled.

"Hey, since when are you shy, huh?" Haley tickled her son, who giggled as he pushed her hand away, "He's usually quite the flirt."

"Yeah, just like his daddy," Peyton said, laughing and tassling Andrew's dark brown hair.

"I remember," Brooke said, "He looks just like Nathan too. It's amazing how dark his hair has gotten. He had light hair for so long when he was a baby."

"He sure did," Haley said, smiling at her son.

"He's three now, right?"

"Yep," Haley confirmed, "It makes me feel old, knowing I'm 24 and the mother of a three year old. But then I remember I got married at 17 and had him at 21."

The three of them stood, all thinking of what they should say next.

"So Lilly?" Haley said, "Is that her name?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied, "Lillian Elisabeth. Lucas wanted to call her Lilly because that's our favorite flower."

"Wow, that's beautiful," Haley smiled, "She's what, about eight months?"

"Yeah, great guess." Brooke congratulated.

"Well, I've thought about you and her a lot and I figured she had to be around that age. I remembered you were, what, about seven months pregnant when everything happened. And I only knew that because Lucas shared almost everything about the baby with us, remember?"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, he was so excited."

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Andrew shouted.

"Okay sweetie, we'll get you some food. Brooke, why don't you have lunch with us? It'll give us a chance to catch up. We've got a lot to talk about."

"Sure," Brooke replied, "I'd love to."

They found a table large enough for the three of them, a stroller and a high chair and sat down. Peyton and Haley sat next to each other, and Brooke moved Lilly's stroller next to her. Andrew sat in the highchair at the end of the table. After ordering their lunch, Brooke explained everything to her friends, as she was sure they were curious but too afraid to ask. She told them everything she had told Karen. Her friends seemed to understand and be forgiving, or at least Haley did. Peyton just seemed to be listening to everything Brooke said. She hadn't really said much of anything.

As they ate their lunch, the conversations, which were mostly between Haley and Brooke, went from one subject to the next, with Brooke asking most of the questions. She learned that Haley was in her first year of teaching Geometry at Tree Hill High School. Haley said she also wrote songs whenever she could find the time. Music was still a part of her life, but it was only something she did for fun and only did it at home.

Before Lucas died and Brooke left, Peyton had just finished at an art school in Tree Hill. Now, Peyton had her own comic strip at Thud Magazine, just like in high school, only now the strip wasn't so anonymous. Peyton also did some work for the high school and local businesses.

Hearing about how happy her friends were with their own jobs, Brooke was inspired to find a job for herself that would make her happy. After all, that's what she was in school for. She was studying business and fashion so she could open up a clothing store. But after Lucas died, she dropped out of college and ran away.

Now that her parents understood her a little better and wanted to keep her and Lilly in their lives, they were helping her financially with Lilly and anything else Brooke needed or wanted. But Brooke wanted to go back to school and finish her degree so she could have that business and provide for herself and her daughter. But as much as she wanted that, she was afraid. She was afraid to go back to school, afraid to go back to the place where she was with Lucas the last time she was there. Brooke was afraid to go back to being the person she was when Lucas was alive, afraid to be the person Lucas helped her to become.

The girls continued talking after lunch while they had coffee. While they talked, Andrew played with his cars, and Lilly slep soundly in her stroller.

"So Haley," Brooke said a little nervously, "How's, um, how's Nathan doing?"

"He's doing okay," Haley replied, nodding her head, "But that's only recently. Up until about a month ago, he wasn't himself. He wouldn't pick up a basketball, not even to play with Andrew. He was irritated easily and he wouldn't show it front of me, but he cried a lot. Sometimes I would hear him crying in the bedroom when I came home. I swear, it was like when Lucas died, a part of Nathan died. but he's finally starting to come around. I don't know what triggered it, but he's finding himself again, he's living again. And I am so relieved. I was so scared for a long time that I was going to lose him too. But as time moves on, Nathan does too. he's even ready to try and have another baby."

"Really?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Yeah," Haley answered, smiling widely, "Before Luc died, we, um…we talked about having another baby so Andy could have a sibling to play with, and we really wanted another child. But after losing Lucas, all we both felt like doing was crying and life just didn't make much sense anymore. It got harder to live without Lucas. but after a few months, day by day and very slowly, life got easier. We were finally moving on. And lately Nathan's been acting like he's back in high school. You know…full of those hormones."

Peyton and Brooke both laughed.

"So you guys are trying again?" Brooke inferred, smiling again.

"Yeah. Maybe a new baby is just what we need. It's very life affirming and also proof that there is more to life than just pain and heartache and suffering, but also joy and happiness and fun."

"Wow, that's exactly how I feel about Lilly. I'm really happy that things are getting better for you and Nathan. Lucas would want all of us to be happy."

Haley smiled, but her eyes were growing more watery. All that talking of Lucas was probably bringing back memories for Haley too. Not wanting to see Haley cry, not only for Haley but for herself as well, Brooke quickly changed the subject.

"So what are Nathan and Jake up to today?"

"They're building a tree house for Jenny," Haley replied as she dabbed her eyes with a napkin, "So we took Andrew to the park and decided to have a little girls day out afterwards."

"Hey…I'm not a girl!" Andrew pointed out.

All three girls laughed.

"How are you and Jake, Peyton?" Brooke asked, trying to ignite a conversation with her.

"We're good," Peyton replied, shyly.

"Hey. You're better than that!" Haley said smiling and nudging her friend with her elbow and then saying to Brooke, "They're engaged!"

"Get out!" Brooke shouted excitedly as she grabbed Peyton's hand, spotting the round cut diamond on her right hand ring finger, "Oh my gosh Peyton, it's gorgeous! I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Peyton said, blushing and pulling her hand back.

"Mommy, I gotta go potty!" Andrew said, trying to pull his legs from the holes in the high chair.

"Okay, sweetie," Haley said, as she stood and lifted him from the chair. She rushed him to the ladies room. Meanwhile, Brooke and Peyton remained silent at the table. After a minute of really awkward silence, Brooke decided to speak.

"Peyton, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peyton responded, "Why?"

"You don't seem like yourselk, or at least not like the Peyton Sawyer I remember."

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I've just got some stuff on my mind."

"Like what?"

Peyton was unsure if she should tell Brooke what exactly was on her mind. She used to be able to tell Brooke everything, but it was different now. And she also didn't want to cause her friend anymore pain.

"C'mon Peyton. I know it's been awhile, but you can still talk to me. I know I was wrong to runaway like I did and that it changes things between us, but I hope things haven't changed so much that you feel you can't even talk to me."

Peyton hesitated, "Brooke, you know I missed you and I'm glad you're home, but there is still things I don't understand."

Brooke was expecting this. She knew Peyton would have her own questions. And she knew she would have to answer Peyton's questions if she wanted them to be best friends again.

Peyton continued, "I understand your heart was shattered and you wanted to get away. Believe me, I've had so many times when I've wanted to do the same thing. And I can't even think about how lost and how hurt I would be if what happened to Lucas ever happened to Jake. It hurt when I lost Lucas because he was a really good friend, but losing Lucas brought a different kind of pain for you because you loved him. Losing someone you love like you loved Lucas is different than losing a good friend or a family member. But I still remember what it felt like losing my mom. And I felt that pain again when Lucas died.

"That's why I don't understand why you didn't come to talk to me. I don't understand why you felt you couldn't talk to me when you knew I understood how it feels to lose someone you love. Why would you leave without even telling us or at least leaving a note or something? We looked for you Brooke. We looked for you everywhere for months. Then I realized where you went, the only other place where there were people who knew you. I realized you'd gone to California to live with your parents. I wanted to come and get you, but then I figured you didn't want me or anyone else to know that you were in California. So I didn't tell everyone else that I knew where you were. But it didn't take them long to figure it out either. When they finally did, Karen found your parent's number and she called them, but they said they hadn't heard from you. That's when I knew for sure you didn't want us to know where you'd gone. So I guessed you needed to be by yourself. But all this time I've still thought about you. I've worried about you. And I still wonder why you wanted to get through Lucas's death alone when you could've had all of us to help you through it. I would've been there for you, Brooke. I'm your best friend, or at least I used to be."

"You still are Peyton. You have always been my best friend and you always will be. It's just…" Brooke had been fighting her tears all through Peyton's speech and she tried to stop them now, but it was too late. The tears fell just as Haley and Andrew arrived back at the table. Haley stood listening to Brooke, with her son standing in front of her.

"Losing Lucas like I did felt like I lost my heart. I didn't feel like myself anymore. And I wanted to come to you Peyton, believe me I did, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It hurt too much for me to talk about him, and I didn't want to make anyone else who knew and loved him to hurt either. I have been so lonely the past ten months without you guys and without Lucas. I didn't start to feel better until after Lily was born, but even now I still have hard days. But after she was born, I started to find myself again. It was like my heart came back to me, like a part of Lucas came back."

Brooke took a breath. Peyton was staring at her sympathetically. Still crying, she continued, "Then I started to realize how much I really need all of you. I need you all so much because I am still not over him, Peyton. I haven't gotten over his death. I am so sorry I left, Peyton. I really hope you can forgive me. I'm so afraid we're not going to get back to how we used to be and I'm even more afraid I'm going to lose you guys too."

Peyton quickly walked over and squeezed Brooke and said, "Hey, it's okay sweetie. I forgive you and I'm glad you're home. I know you're still not over him, Brooke. Did you forget? I know you better than anybody. You've been trying to show how strong you are by not crying or mentioning his name, but that is just proof that you aren't over his death. We're all still getting over Lucas's death too. and if we're not over it yet, than you definitely aren't. it's going to take a lot more time to get over his death. But you can't be afraid to take that time you need and you can't be afraid to talk about Lucas, otherwise you will never be able to move on."

Peyton pulled out of the hug, smiled and continued, "And don't worry about you and me. We'll be back to hoes over bros in no time, I promise."

Brooke laughed. She remembered their old motto from high school: "hoes over bros".

"Oh and for losing us…" Peyton said smiling, "Don't even worry about it because it will never happen."

"Promise?"

Haley knelt next to Peyton and said, "Definitely. We're not going anywhere and we hope you won't again. So you'd better get used it Brooke…you're stuck with us."

"Yeah," Andrew agreed, pointing at Brooke, "You stuck wid us!"

They laughed as Karen approached them. She'd been watching from the counter.

"Is everything okay over here?" she asked.

Brooke looked from Karen to Peyton to Haley, to Andrew, to her daughter and then back to Karen,

"It is now," she replied smiling.

The movers had moved everything into Brooke's new home while she was at the café. She had met them at the house after leaving the cemetery to tell them where she wanted everything. There wasn't much to move into the house, however. She only had a few pieces of her old furniture from when she and Lucas lived together. She had left most of it behind in California in her parents guest house. She only brought her bedroom outfit and the furniture for the baby's bedroom and the kitchen table Lucas had bought her right after they were married and moving into their new home. The house came with brand new kitchen appliances and had a fireplace in the living room. With this new house, it was time for Brooke to start over with her life and hopefully be happy again, although she wasn't sure if she would ever be as happy as Lucas had made her.

Brooke had enjoyed spending the day with her friends, and she was glad she came back. how she had gotten by for ten months without them, she didn't know. But everything had turned out better than she had anticipated, except for the breakdown she'd had in front of them. She wasn't expecting to cry like did or spill out all those thoughts, but she did. She had hoped she could hide her feelings, but she obviously could not. Brooke realized that she did need more time to deal with her feelings like Peyton had said, and she was going to take that time right here Tree Hill. It would be easier, she hoped, to move on wit hher family by her side. Brooke hoped she would soon find the peace she needed to move on.

After they were finished at the café, Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Karen made plans to get together again. Brooke asked if they would like to come over and see her new house tomorrow and, if they weren't too busy, maybe help her unpack. Her friends agreed. They had the day off tomorrow, as it was Sunday, so they could spend the day with Brooke and Lily.

"Besides," Peyton had said with a smile, "It'll give us an excuse to see exactly where you'll be living from now on. You know, so we'll be able to keep a good eye on you."

Brooke smiled, remembering that conversation. She couldn't wait to hang out with them again. She was excited to be seeing Nathan, Jake and Keith too. Haley, Peyton and Karen had promised to bring their guys along tomorrow too.

Even though she was excited to be seeing the guys again, she was more nervouse than excited to be seeing Nathan again. Now that she had smoothed things over with Peyton, Brooke realized that Nathan was going to be a bigger challenge to explain things to, as he was Lucas's brother, her brother-in-law, and Lily's uncle and Godfather. And Brooke remembered Nathan was just as upset as she had been to learn of Lucas's death. Surely, that was something she never would have expected back in high school.

But after Nathan and Haley had gotten together, Nathan and Lucas had stopped hating each other, and started to love each other as brothers. He and Lucas had only begun to be really good friends when Lucas died. it would be weird seeing Nathan again, but if she wanted to move on, she had to make things better with everyone she had left behind ten months ago.

After putting her son in his blue race car bed, Haley closed the door with the blue wooden letters spelling out ANDREW on the front of it. She walked down the hall to the living room and sat on the sofa to fold the clothes in the blue laundry basket sitting on the floor. Haley looked to her right at the clock on the end table, but her eyes darted towards the photo sitting next to it under the lamp.

Haley picked up the frame to get a better look at the photo of her and Lucas playing mini golf on their very own course on the roof of Karen's Café. She smiled and remembered that night.

"_Okay, Luc, say cheese!" Haley said as she focused the camera on Lucas._

"_Cheese!" Lucas said, posing just before Haley clicked the camera._

"_You're really into this whole photography thing, aren't you?" Lucas asked as Haley set the camera back on its stand._

"_Yeah," Haley replied, "I love this new digital camera Nathan got me for Christmas. I've got a whole bunch of photos from high school that I'm putting in a photo album. And I thought it would be a great idea to put together another album for college."_

"_Sounds like a good idea, Hales."_

"_Thanks," Haley said, slightly distracted as she set the timer on her new, silver colored camera, "Okay, now just one more picture and then I can beat you in mini golf."_

"_Yeah, right," Lucas smiled and said as Haley ran over and stood next to him._

"_Okay smile," Haley said just before the camera flashed._

"_Awesome," Haley said, "No more pictures until after the game. You know, after I kick your butt."_

"_Hah! We'll see who wins this time," Lucas chuckled as he handed Haley her golf club, "You put first."_

_Haley smiled and she started the game with a hole in one. She and Lucas continued taking turns at each hole throughout the game, both having their turn in the lead. By the end of the game, Lucas had won._

"_All right, Luc," Haley said, "Go ahead and boast. Rub it in my face that you won this time, for once."_

_"Awe, I wouldn't do that," Lucas smiled, "Besides, the game was really close."_

_Haley walked around the course and came back to Lucas. _

_"What's on your mind, Haley?" Lucas asked. He squinted his eyes like he always did when he was concerned about someone._

_"Oh, I was just thinking about us, about our friendship. I'm really glad we're friends Lucas."_

_"So am I. But you're more than just my best friend, Haley. You're my sister."_

_"I know. I just think it's amazing how we're 20 years old and still playing mini golf on the course we made ourselves on the roof of your mom's café."_

_Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, it is pretty cool. And you know what the best part is?"_

_"What?"_

_"I beat you nearly every time."_

_Lucas chuckled and Haley smiled and slapped him playfully._

_"I'm just kidding ," Lucas said, "But you have to admit, I am the best."_

_"Yes you are," Haley replied as she smiled widely at Lucas, "I guess that means, in a few years, you'll have to be the one to teach baby Scott how to mini golf."_

_"Baby Scott?" Lucas repeated, confused, "What do you—oh my gosh, are you pregnant?"_

_Haley giggled and nodded. Lucas hugged Haley and said, "That's great news, Haley!. Congratulations!"_

_"Thanks."_

_"Is Nathan excited?"_

_"Yeah, I think so."_

_"Well, what did he say when you told him?"_

_"He was a little surprised, we both were actually. But once the initial shock wore off, I could tell he was excited."_

_"Wow, I'm really happy for you Haley. I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle. That is too weird."_

_"I know. I'll only be 21 by the time the baby gets here. It's a scary thought."_

_"Yeah, but you'll be okay Haley. Nathan will be right by your side. And so will I. Always."_

_"Thanks, Luc." Haley said as she hugged her best friend tighter than she ever had before._

Haley pulled a tissue from the box and wiped her face.

"I miss you so much, Luc," she whispered, "I wish you could come back to us."

After a minute, Haley began folding the laundry. She was still folding when Nathan entered the house.

"Hey, honey," he greeted as he laid his tool box on the floor by the door.

Haley smiled as Nathan walked over to kiss her.

"Did you miss me?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I did," Haley replied, her hands in her pockets, "I always miss you when aren't with me."

Nathan stared at Haley and noticed her red eyes.

"Haley," he said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is. You've been crying. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Nathan. I'm fine, okay? I promise."

"Hales…" Nathan stared at Haley, trying to somehow read her mind. He glanced down at the couch and noticed the photo of his wife and brother laying on the cushion.

"Lucas?" he asked when he looked back at her.

Haley nodded, "I just…I had a moment and I had to let go."

"It's okay, Haley. You're allowed to have moments to remember and you're allowed to cry. Someone very wise told me that once."

Haley smiled, "Someone very wise, huh?"

"Yeah," Nathan said, smiling and wrapping his arms around her waist, "Someone very wise and completely and totally amazing and hot."

"Really? Do I know this person?"

"I think you do." Nathan lowered his head and kissed Haley passionately.

"So where's Andrew?" Nathan asked as they cuddled on the loveseat.

"He's asleep. He crashed about ten minutes after his bath. So did you and Jake get the tree house finished?"

"Almost. All we have left to do is put the hinges on for the door and put the door on and then move the toys Jenny wants up there. So what did you and Peyton do today?"

_Uh, oh _Haley thought. She remembered meeting Brooke at Karen's Café and she realized Nathan still did not know that she was back. And she was supposed to bring him over to the house tomorrow. Nathan was really upset when Lucas died and was angry when Brooke left without saying goodbye. So Haley wasn't thrilled to be the one to tell him Brooke was finally back, though she knew she had to be the one to tell him and she had to break the news before tomorrow afternoon.

Haley answered her husband, "Well, we did some shopping and then we had lunch at Karen's Café."

"How is Karen?" Nathan asked curiously. He tried talking to Karen whenever he could. She was like another mother to him. he had forgiven his own mother Deb for everything she had done to him and he spent more time wit her when she was in town and talked to her on the phone every week. As for his father, he never talked to him, and for very good reasons. His uncle Keith was more of a father to him now.

"She's good," Haley replied, thinking of how to spring the news on him, "But she couldn't have lunch because she was busy. But we ran into a friend from high school and college and we had lunch with her."

"Cool. Anybody I know?"

Haley hesitated, "It was Brooke."

Nathan stared at his wife strangely. Did she just say she had lunch with Brooke?

"Brooke's back in Tree Hill, Nathan," Haley continued, "She's moved back."

_She did say Brooke, _Nathan thought. _But how could that be? He hadn't seen or heard from his sister-in-law in ten months. What was she doing back now?"_

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"I think she was lonely," Haley replied after thinking about how to explain to him what Brooke had explained to her and Peyton this afternoon, "She said she came back because she missed all of us and she wants her life back. she said she'd been feeling really guilty for leaving and she's ready to move on with her life."

"So why did she leave?"

"She was scared, Nathan. She was hurt and she just wanted to get away from everything. I mean, she didn't even say goodbye to Peyton."

"I know she was hurting, Haley," Nathan said as he stood up, "But I was hurting too, and so were you. Everyone who knew Lucas was hurting. Most of us are still hurting. I lost my brother ten months ago and it still hurts. I was just getting close to him like a brother and then he was ripped out of our lives without any warning. It still hurts Haley."

"I know baby, I know," Haley said soothingly, standing up to hug him and rub his back, "But Brooke is still hurting too. Maybe even more than we are. She tried to hide how much she was hurting from us when we were at the café today, but she broke into tears while she was talking to Peyton. And as much as it hurts for her, she still came home to reclaim her life and giver her daughter the chance to know all of us and have a great life."

Haley stared at Nathan. He still did not say anything.

"Okay Nathan, try and think about how you would've felt if it had been me in the accident that night—"

"Haley, stop, don't go there—"

"No, just listen okay? Just hear me out please, and try and understand. Think about how you would've felt, what you would've done if it had been me who died that night."

Nathan thought and he realized he would've pushed everyone away from him. he wouldn't be able to live if anything ever happened to Haley. So maybe he could understand why Brooke wanted to seclude herself like she did.

"I think I understand, finally," he responded, "I probably would've run away too."

"See," Haley said softly, "So do you think you can give Brooke a second chance and maybe be there for her? I know she could really use your support."

"Yeah, I think I can do that," Nathan replied, sitting down with Haley again wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Good," Haley sighed, "'Cause we're supposed to meet you everyone at Brooke's house tomorrow to help her unpack."

Nathan chuckled, kissing her head. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"So you said Brooke and her daughter… does that mean we have a niece?"

"Yeah. Her name is Lily and she's really cute."

"As cute as Andrew?"

"Actually, there is quite a family resemblance."

"Okay, we'll see."

Peyton sat in her bed, waiting for Jake to join her after tucking Jenny in bed. She thought about the events of that day. She thought about Brooke and how happy she was to have her best back. as she thought about Brooke, naturally she began to think about Lucas. She missed him so much. He had been a really good friend, not just to her but to everyone.

Peyton tried to remember one of the great times when the whole gang had been together. Tomorrow afternoon, they would all be together again, except for Lucas. Peyton smiled as she thought about her favorite memory. It was Thanksgiving 2009.

_Peyton, Haley and Brooke sat on the sofa talking while Jenny played with Andrew on the floor._

_"Wow Haley," Brooke said, "I can't believe how big Andrew is getting. He's grown a little bit more every time I see him."_

_"Believe me, I know," Haley giggled, "He's barely two years old and having like a mini growth spurt."_

_The girls chuckled as Lucas entered the living room from the kitchen._

_"Hey Brooke," he said as Brooke walked over to him, "Where's the baster?"_

_"Baster?" Brooke repeated, looking confused._

_"Yeah, the thing we use to baste the turkey? You know, it looks like a giant eye dropper?"_

_"Oh that thing," Brooke remembered, "I'm not sure I remember where it is."_

_Lucas smiled. He had caught on to her game._

_"Well, maybe I can help you remember," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"Maybe you can," Brooke whispered he kissed her romantically."_

_Peyton and Haley smiled at each other. After a minute, Haley interrupted._

_"Okay guys," she said, "We know you two are all hot and crazy for each other and still in that honeymoon part of your new marriage, but there are children in the room. Let's keep it G rated."_

_Lucas and Brooke both smiled._

_"It's in the second drawer next to the stove," Brooke said to Lucas._

_"Thanks babe," Lucas pecked her lips before returning to the kitchen._

_"Ding Dong!"_

_Brooke walked across the living room to answer the door. Karen and Keith stood behind it._

_"Hey, you made it," Brooke said as they entered the house._

_"Yeah, sorry we're late," Karen said as she hugged her daughter-in-law._

_"We ran into some traffic," Keith explained._

_"Oh, it's no problem," Brooke said as she took their coats and hung them on the rack, "The guys are still at work in the kitchen."_

_"Okay, not that I'm not happy to have someone else cooking for once," Karen said as she sat next to Keith and Haley on the sofa, "But how exactly did the guys get to be the ones to cook Thanksgiving dinner?"_

_"They think they can do a better job of cooking Thanksgiving dinner than we can," Haley explained._

_"Maybe they could use some help," Keith suggested after they all heard a dish shatter in the kitchen._

_Keith left the room for the kitchen, and Peyton noticed a disgruntled look upon Brooke's face._

_"Are you okay, Brooke?" she asked concerned._

_"I just have a little stomach ache," Brooke replied with her hand on her stomach._

_"Maybe you're just hungry," Haley suggested, "With the smell of that turkey, my stomach is jumping up and down."_

_Brooke smiled very slightly before it turned into a frown and said "Excuse me" before running down the hall to the bathroom._

_"She didn't look too hot, did she?" Karen asked._

_"Huh, uh." Haley answered, "Maybe we should go see if she's okay."_

_"I'll have Lucas check on her," Peyton said, "Maybe he knows if she's sick or something."_

_"This is weird," Haley commented, "She was fine five minutes ago."_

_Peyton went to retrieve Lucas from the kitchen, but only Jake, Nathan and Keith were there._

_"Hey, where's Luc?" she asked._

_They guys heads turned._

_"He's setting the table in the dining room." Jake replied as he stirred a large bowl of mashed potatoes._

_Peyton walked into the dining room off the kitchen. Lucas had just finished setting the table._

_"Hey Luc," she said._

_"Yeah?" _

_"I think you should check on Brooke. She went running off to the bathroom. She said she had a stomach ache. I think it's probably morning sickness."_

_"Is she okay?" Lucas asked worried._

_"I don't know. That's why I thought you should check on her so everyone doesn't figure out what's going on before you're ready to tell them. You go and I'll keep them distracted."_

_Lucas, like Brooke, quickly headed for the bathroom. Peyton left the dining room right behind him. haley and Karen stared at her suspiciously._

_"What?" she said innocently._

_Jake, Nathan, and Keith entered from the kitchen._

_"Dinner is served," Nathan announced._

_"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Peyton asked._

_Haley and Karen walked closer, Haley now holding Andrew._

_"You know what's wrong with Brooke, don't you?" Haley asked._

_"Something's wrong with Brooke?" Nathan asked, confused?_

_"It took you quite awhile to get Lucas," Karen realized._

_"What is this, an interrogation?" Peyton chuckled._

_Jake looked over at Nathan and Keith and said, "Don't you hate it when you enter a conversation and have no clue what's going on?"_

_"Peyton, is Brooke sick?" Karen asked concerned._

_"No," Peyton replied nervously, "You heard her. she just has a stomach ache. She probably just needed to use the bathroom."_

_Haley considered Peyton's idea and the thought struck her._

_"The bathroom…" she mumbled, "Oh my gosh. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before."_

_"Figure what out?" Karen asked, puzzled still._

_"Brooke has morning sickness, doesn't she?"_

_Karen's jaw dropped when she realized what Haley just realized. The guys crowded around Peyton, now as curious as Haley and Karen. Peyton felt even more anxious. Then, Brooke and Lucas emerged from the bathroom and entered the living room._

_"What's going on?" Brooke asked, and all eyes turned towards her._

_"Are you pregnant?" Karen asked._

_Brooke looked up at Lucas, who looked over at Peyton._

_"I didn't say a word about it," she said, "I swear."_

_"Well?" Haley persisted._

_Brooke smiled and replied, "Well, we were going to wait until after dinner to tell everyone, but it looks like our secret is out."_

_"Oh my gosh, you are pregnant?" Karen said excitedly._

_"Yes," Brooke confirmed._

_Everyone smiled and walked over to congratulate Lucas and Brooke. Karen squeezed her son tight._

_"Congratulations Lucas," she said with tears, "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother. I feel so old."_

_"I know how you feel," Lucas replied, "I can't believe I'm going to be someone's dad."_

_Next to Lucas, Peyton hugged Brooke._

_"See," she said, "I told you everything would be okay."_

_Brooke smiled. Then Lucas joined them._

_"Well Peyton, thanks for keeping our little secret for as long as you could," he said when he threw his arm around her shoulders._

_"Of course," Peyton replied, "That's what friends are for. And you two are my best friends. Forever and always."_

**"So** guess who came into the café this afternoon?" Karen said, talking to Keith over the phone.

"Who?" Keith wondered.

"Brooke."

"What?" Keith replied in surprise, "She's back in Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, and she said she's home to stay."

"Wow, that's great news. So did she have the baby with her?"

"Yes," Karen said smiling, "She had our granddaughter with her. Eight month old Lillian Elisabeth Scott, Lily for short after Lucas and Brooke's favorite type of flower."

"Wow, I can't believe Brooke's been gone so long. You know, when she first left, I thought she just needed to get away and take time to herself and then she'd be back soon. I never thought she'd be gone so long. And to be honest, I was starting to think she wasn't ever coming home."

"I thought the same thing, but I am really relieved she's home. I was so worried about her and the baby. Now I don't have to worry so much anymore."

"I know what you mean. Well, I should probably stop talking and pay attention to my driving."

"Okay," Karen chuckled, "How far are you from home?"

"Oh, probably another half hour or so."

"Okay, I'm waiting up for you. Drive careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Karen clicked off the cordless phone and placed it in its cradle on the end table next to the chair. She left her chair and walked to the kitchen to finish the dishes. While she washed, she hummed "You Are My Sunshine", the song she used to sing to Lucas when he was a little boy.

Seeing Brooke today had brought back a lot of memories for Karen. Most of those memories were of her son. She missed him so much. She used to spend time with Lucas everyday and even now, ten months after his death, she was still getting used to being without him. He was still always on her mind. Everyday and every night she thought about her son.

_The door chimed as Lucas entered his mother's empty café._

_"Mom?" he called as he walked up to the counter. Karen appeared from the back room._

_"Hey," she said as she smiled, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was on my way home from some last minute Christmas shopping and I thought you could use some help closing up."_

_"Well, thanks for thinking of me," Karen smiled._

_"Always."_

_"So how's Brooke feeling?" Karen asked as pulled out a fresh cloth and cleaner and began spraying the counter. _

_"Better. Her fever is gone. I took her to the doctor this morning and he wants her to rest in bed for a few days."_

_"That's probably a good idea," Karen said, "We don't want her to get so sick that she misses Christmas."_

_"Yeah, I'm watching out for her. I'm taking care of her and the baby by doing whatever I can to make sure Brooke feels good."_

_Karen smiled, "I'm proud of you Lucas. You're a good husband."_

_"Yeah, I just hope I can be just as good a father."_

_"Oh Lucas, you'll make a wonderful father. You've got a big heart and you're great with kids. Trust me, being a parent is the greatest, most challenging experience you will ever have. And you are ready for that experience, honey."_

_Lucas smiled, but he still felt a little nervouse._

_"I know it's going to be great," he said, "And I am really excited, but I'm starting to realize what it means. I'm going to be responsible for another human life. What if mess something up and I screw up my kid's life?"_

_"You will mess up, Lucas, you'll mess up a lot. Every parent does. But you'll never mess up so much or so bad that you completely ruin your child's life. Your son or your daughter's life will be incredible and it will change a little as he or she grows u, but that's part of nature. And it's natural to be nervous too. Don't worry honey, you'll make a wonderful father. I have absolutely no doubt and complete confidence in that."_

_"Thanks Mom." Lucas said with more confidence, "I can only hope to be half as good a parent as you are."_

Brooke woke early the following morning to prepare for her guests. After getting herself and Lilly cleaned up, dressed and ready to go, Brooke drove to the store to pick out paint for Lilly's room. Peyton had offered to paint something really "girly and cute." So Brooke went to the paint store and bought a variety of colors including pink, pale yellow, white, light purple, and soft green. When finished at the paint store, Brooke headed home to wait for her friends.

Brooke set up the playpen in front of the couch in the living room. On her way to get Lilly a bottle, Brooke looked out the window and saw a jet black Eclipse pull up in the stone driveway. Peyton, Jake and Jenny were inside the car.

"Wow Daddy, this is a really pretty house!" Jenny exclaimed, "And it's right by the River Court too."

"Yeah, it's nice, huh?" Jake replied.

"Brooke's parents bought it for her to make up for all the years they ignored her." Peyton explained.

"Looks like she made out pretty good," Jake said, "Stone driveway, beautiful cottage-like house made of stone and brick, bay windows, gazebo in the back. this is really her kind of house. it'll be good having her back."

"Yeah, well she is really happy to be back," Peyton said, "But she's really nervous about seeing all of you guys again, especially Nathan, so do me a favor. Try and be as supportive as you can and let her know we'll be there for her, okay? And try not to talk about Lucas too much. She's still having a hard time with his death."

"Don't worry, Peyton," Jake said, taking her hand and kissing it, "Everything will be okay."

Peyton smiled and kissed him.

"Eww!" Jenny squealed with a disgusted look, "Please don't do that right in my face. It is so disgusting!"

Peyton and Jake chuckled as they all clambered out of the car. Brooke walked out of the house, Lilly in her arms. The four of them came closer to each other.

"Hey guys," Brooke said, "Thanks for coming."

Peyton smiled and hugged her best friend. Then she looked to Lilly.

"Hey cutie girl, "she said smiling, "Can Auntie Peyton hold you?"

Brooke handed Lilly over to Peyton as she smiled at Jake and Jenny.

Jake hugged her as he said, "It's great to see you're back Brooke."

"It's really good to see you too," Brooke replied, "You have no idea how much I missed you guys."

Peyton watched, smiling as she rocked Lilly in her arms. Brooke turned her attention to Jenny, a slightly shy, brown eyed light brunette.

"Wow, Jenny," she said, "You've sure gotten tall since I last saw you. Are you going to be a basketball star like your dad?"

"Nah, I just like watching him play," Jenny replied, "I'm playing softball and I'm going to be a cheerleader some day. Daddy says I have to wait til I'm a little older."

"Well, you will make an awesome cheerleader," Brooke said, "So do you guys want a tour of the house while we wait for everyone?"

They nodded in reply and Brooke led them inside. Meanwhile, Keith was driving himself and Karen to Brooke's house.

"What's on your mind, Keith?" Karen asked. She noticed he'd been silent most of the ride, his mind obviously stuck on something.

Keith glanced over at her and replied, "Oh, I was just thinking about Lucas. After you and I talked last night, I remembered all those one on one chats I used to have with him. we used to talk about everything. Basketball, school, you, girls."

Keith chuckled and continued, "I remember one night I was working late at the garage, and Lucas came in to talk."

Karen listened as Keith talked about that night that had brought tears to his eyes…

_Lucas walked in the side door to Keith's Body Shop. Keith spotted him from the car he was working on._

_"Hey Luc," he said as he wiped his greasy hands off with a stained towel he pulled from his back tight jean pocket, "What are you doing out so late?"_

_"I was wondering if we could talk?" Lucas asked with his hands in his jeans. _

_"Sure," Keith permitted as he put the hood of the car back down, "What's up?"_

_"I need some advice," Lucas leaned on the counter where Keith was typing some information on his computer, "I, um, I want to ask Brooke to marry me."_

_Keith looked up at Lucas and smiled, "Really? That's great, Luc."_

_"Thanks," Lucas smiled for a second, "But I'm not sure how to ask her."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, I want to do something really romantic, but it has to be a way that is totally unique."_

_"Then why are you asking me what to do?"_

_"I don't know," Lucas replied with a chuckle, "Because you've proposed before. I guess I'm just looking for some ideas from you because I'm afraid to use my own ideas in fear Brooke will hate them and turn me down."_

_"Look, Luc. I could give you some ideas, but if you used them, proposing to Brooke wouldn't be unique and it wouldn't really won't be romantic or mean much because it wouldn't be your idea or a real proposal from you. So if you really want to take her breath away, do something totally original, Lucas Scott style. Think about what Brooke likes and what she would want. And then take that idea and turn it into something so big, she won't see it coming."_

_Lucas thought, smiled and replied, "Damn, Keith. You've got quite an imagination."_

_Keith laughed, "Thanks. You've got a good one too. so go with your instinct, but follow Brooke's heart."_

_"Thanks, Keith," Lucas said as he hugged his uncle._

_"Anytime." _

Brooke finished the tour and brought Peyton, Jake, Jenny and Lilly back out front just as a red Jimmy pulled up the drive. Keith and Karen climbed out and walked over.

"Hi, thanks for coming," Brooke said, hugging Karen, "I can use all the help I can get."

"Of course," Karen replied as she stepped back, "I'm happy to help."

"As am I," Keith said, stepping up to hug her, "How are you, Brooke?"

"I'm happy to be home."

"Um, Brooke," Peyton said just as Lilly started fussing, "I think she might need a diaper change."

"Oh, okay. Do you guys want to come inside amd see the house and have some coffee or something while we wait for Nathan and Haley?"

Karen and Keith followed the rest of the group into the house. brooke offered her friends a drink while Karen took Lilly to the nursery to change her.

"So Nathan and Haley are coming, right?" she asked after pouring Jenny a cup of grape Kool-Aid.

"Yeah," Peyton answered, "They're just running late. They should be here soon."

Only about a mile from Brooke's house, Haley drove past the River Court. Nathan only noticed they had past it when his son pointed it out.

"Look, Daddy!" he said, putting his finger on the window as they past it, "Baket ball court!"

Nathan had looked out the passenger window when his son had said look.

"Yeah," he replied, "That's where we played basketball, huh?"

"Yeah," Andrew agreed, "Wid uncle Wucas."

Haley looked over at her husband after Andrew said those words. Nathan was thinking about Lucas. he stared out the window, his mind on his brother, as Haley continued down the road. Nathan hadn't been to the River Court in months, nearly a year. He hadn't played their in an even longer time. The last time he'd been to the court was only a few days after Lucas's funeral.

_Nathan sat on top of the picnic table in the grass next to the basketball court. The river flowed slowly behind him and a slight breeze blew by him. Haley's car pulled up in the grass and she climbed out and sat next to him on the table._

_"Hey," she said as she rubbed his back, "How're you holding up?"_

_Nathan looked over at his wife. Her eyes were red. She'd been crying again . everyday since that night at the hospital, Haley had been crying. He'd been crying too, but not in front of anyone, especially Haley. He had to be strong for her. Nathan looked back at the court in front him._

_"Any sign of Brooke yet?" he asked, ignoring her question to avoid crying in front of her._

_"No," Haley sighed, "Peyton, Jake and Keith have looked everywhere they thought she could be, but there's been no sign of her. All we found was a note from her in her apartment, saying she couldn't stay here any longer and she was sorry she had to go."_

_"What about her parents? Did anyone think to call them in California?"_

_"Yeah, Peyton did. She said they said Brooke wasn't there and they didn't know where she was either. Brooke probably just needed to get away for awhile. I'm sure she'll be back soon."_

_Nathan sat quietly while he kept his eyes on the court still. In the back of his mind, he somehow expected, or rather wished and hoped to see his brother back in the game, here on the River Court and playing one on one with him again._

_"Talk to me Nathan," Haley pleaded, "Please talk to me. Staying all bottled up and not telling anyone how you're feeling isn't going to help you get through this."_

_"You're one to talk." Nathan retorted._

_Haley sighed and replied, "You're right. I just haven't been ready to talk about this. But I am now if it helps us both get through his death. So I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you how I'm feeling if you tell me what you're feeling."_

_Nathan stared at her momentarily before looking ahead again._

_"You know the last time we were here," he began, "Was just a few weeks ago. Lucas and I brought Andrew out here while you and Peyton and Karen threw the baby shower for Brooke. Lucas thought it was time we taught Andy how to play basketball since he was constantly throwing his mini ball around the house."_

_Nathan stopped for a minute as he tried to push back his tears. But Haley had already seen his eyes water. She moved her hand to his back as he continued._

_""We spent hours here that day and I don't think we ever had a better time here. And Andrew loved it so much that he didn't want to leave. Lucas and I were real brothers that day, Haley. That day it felt like we'd known each other our entire lives. We were finally acting like real brothers. And now, all of that is gone. My brother is gone."_

_Haley hugged Nathan as he cried._

_"I miss him, Haley," he cried, "I miss him so much."_

_"I know, baby, I know," Haley cried with Nathan, "I miss him too. he was a brother to me too and I loved him so much. But that's all we can do now, is miss him and love him and remember him. We have to help each other through this, Nathan. Lucas would want us to stick together and move on, right?"_

_Nathan pulled away and stared at Haley. The look in her eyes showed she was waiting for him to answer. She was waiting for hi mto tell her everything would be okay. Nathan placed his hand upon her cheek and replied, "Yea, he would. We're in this together and it will be okay."_

_Ha;ey nodded in agreement and she said, "It will be okay, as long as we stick together. I love you, Nathan."_

_"I love you too, Haley."_

**J**enny was peering out the bay window in Brooke's living room when she saw Haley's silver mini-van pull up behind the red Jimmy.

"Hey," she said, "Haley, Nathan and Andy are here."

Brooke looked over at Peyton nervously. Peyton wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders and gave her a friendly squeeze.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," she assured, "Just go out there and talk to him. You'll feel a whole lot better once you do."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement. Meanwhile, Nathan and Haley prepared to get out of the car.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haley asked Nathan, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nathan replied, "It's just weird. I haven't seen her since…well, you know."

"I know sweetie. And I know she's just as nervous to see you as you are to see her."

"Here she comes now," Nathan said as he noticed her walking out of the house and off the 3 step porch.

"Okay, you go ahead, and I'll get Andrew." Haley said, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the car.

Nathan was pushing the passenger dorr closed as Haley opened the sliding door next to his door and removed Andrew from his car seat. Nathan slowly approached Brooke, followed by Haley, carrying her son in her arms.

"Hi," Brooke said when Nathan stopped in front of her.

"Hi." Nathan returned.

Haley looked back and forth from Nathan to Brooke. She could sense the tension between them.

"Okay," she spoke slowly, "I'm going to take Andy inside before my arm falls off. I'll see you two inside."

Nathan and Brooke watched Haley enter the house before facing each other again. As they stood in silence, Brooke and Nathan were both wondering what they could say to the other one to express their feelings without making the other one feel bad. But neither were sure of what to say exactly. they had never had the chance to sit down and talk to each other about Lucas's death before, and both Nathan and Brooke were unsure if either one of them were ready to now. But something had to be said. Someone had to speak first.

"So…" they said in unison.

Both smiled and Nathan said, "You first."

Smiling, Brooke continued, "I just want to thank you for coming and to tell you I'm sorry for—"

Nathan interrupted, "It's okay, Brooke. You don't have to be sorry anymore. Haley explained everything to me."

"But I am sorry. I feel like the worst person in the world and I thought for sure you would hate me."

"I could never hate you, Brooke, and you're not the worst person in the world. That monster who killed Lucas is the worst person in the world and he is the only person I hate. But I have to be honest, I was angry when you left. I've been angry for a long time. I was angry that you left so soon and that you left without saying goodbye. But more than that, I was angry because I didn't know where you were and I was worried about you and the baby. I had no idea where you went or why you left. I was angry, scared, worried and hurt.

All those feelings came back last night when Haley told me you were back. but after listening to her explain everything you explained to her and Peyotn yesterday, I sort if got a new perspective and I think I understand why you left now. You were scared and lonely and you weren't ready to deal with that night. And I don't blame you because I wasn't ready to deal with everything either. But I want you to know that you don't have to be afraid or lonely anymore because we're all always going to be here for you, especially me. Lucas was my brother and you are more of a real sister than a sister-in-law. So if you ever need anything, I'll always be around for you no matter what."

Brooke had broken into tears halfway through his speech. Sniffling, she hugged him and muttered, "Thank you, Nathan. You have no idea how much I missed you. You're such a great guy."

"I know, but don't go spreading that around town. I don't want to ruin my bad boy reputation."

"Oh, I think you lost that rep when you married Haley."

Nathan smiled as Haley and Peyton stepped off the porch and walked over to them, Haley holding Lilly.

"Hey guys," Peyton said, "Should we come back later?"

Brooke and Nathan smiled at each other and Nathan replied, "No, we're good."

""Well, good," Haley said as she handed Lilly to Brooke, "Because I think someone here was wondering if her mommy was ever going to introduce her to her uncle."

"Of course," Brooke said as she turned her daughter to face Nathan, "Nathan, I'd like you to finally meet your neice, Lillian Elisabeth. And Lilly, this is your uncle Nathan, and also, if he'll have you, your Godfather too."

Nathan smiled, "I'd be honored. Boy do I feel special."

"Well don't feel too special." Peyton said, "You weren't the only one chosen. I'm going to be her Godmother."

"Okay, I guess I can share the spotlight with you."

"Do you want to hold her, Nate?" Brooke asked.

"Sure," Nathan replied as he took his neice from Brooke. He noticed the features she had in common with Lucas. He had had blond hair and blue eyes, and so did his baby girl. The only difference was Lilly's blond was darker than Lucas's, a sign that maybe Lilly would end up with Brooke's hair.

Haley rested her arm on Nathan's free shoulder and said, "Now do you see the resemblance?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied, "But we'll have to wait and see how she plays ball to know for sure she's got the Scott talent."

Everyone chuckled.

"Well, we'd better get inside, "Peyton suggested, "We've got a lot of work to do."

Nathan handed Lilly back to Brooke and wrapped his arms around Haley's shoulder before following Brooke and Peyton into the house.

Everyone was quiet in the car as Jake drove home. Jenny had fallen asleep in the back seat to the sound of the radio , which was turned way low. Jake yawned and Peyton smiled at him.

"Long day, huh?" she said.

Jake nodded and Peyton said, "Thanks for coming with me today."

"No problem." Jake replied, "I'd do anything for you. Besides, I wanted to come. It was good seeing Brooke again. I missed her."

Peyton stared at Jake's face. She could only see half of his face, but she could tell he was thinking hard about something.

"You're thinking about Lucas, aren't you?" she inferred.

Jake smiled at her, "I'm just missing him. I was thinking about the last time we saw him and talked to him. it was the day he died, I think. Remember, he invited us and Nathan and Haley to lunch?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"You know, ever since he died, I've been replaying that memory through my head over and over again. And sometimes when I think about it, about why he invited us to lunch that day, I can't help thinking that maybe Luc knew he wasn't going to be around much longer and he was trying to make sure we were all okay. I know it sounds crazy, Peyton, but… I don't know, maybe it is a crazy thought."

"No, it's not," Peyton said, "Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that he invited us to lunch that day. Maybe he did feel like he wouldn't have the chance to again."

"Maybe," Jake said and he was silent the rest of the ride home while he relived that day in his mind yet again.

_"So why'd you want us all to meet for lunch, Luc?" Jake asked as he, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan sat down for lunch at the café._

_"Well, I haven't had a chance to hang out with you guys in awhile, so I thought lunch would be a great way for all of us to get together and talk."_

_Peyton looked over at Haley and they both smiled and laughed._

_"What's so funny?" Lucas asked when he smiled._

_"I'm sorry Luc," Haley said, "It was the look on your face when you said all that. You were so serious."_

_Lucas, Nathan and Jake stared at the girls as they laughed. When they stopped, Lucas asked, "Are you done?"_

_"Yeah, sorry." Peyton replied. Though, she was still trying to hide her smile._

_"So where's Brooke?" Nathan asked after he finally had gotten Andrew in the high chair._

_"She's shopping with my mom," Lucas answered, "It was little hard for her to admit that she now needs maternity clothes, so my mom offered to take her out and help her find stuff."_

_"I remember that feeling." Haley commented._

_"So why'd you really want to have lunch today, Luc?" Jake asked again._

_"I told you, I just want to talk."_

_Everyone stared at him again. _

_Lucas chuckled and replied, "Look, I just…I missed you guys and I wanted to tell you that I appreciate our friendship and I'm really glad that we're all friends. I promise, there is nothing wrong. I just felt like I should let you all know what you mean to me."_

_They all smiled at Lucas. _

_"Well that's a relief," Jake chuckled, "You had us thinking you were sick or something. You're a good friend too, Luc."_

_"Not as great as you guys are," Lucas replied, "You will always be my best friends, even if you all outlive me. Now, can we order some food, because I am starving."_

**"S**o where should we go for lunch?" Peyton asked, driving herself, Haley and Brooke away fro mthe bridal shop. She had offered to take her friends out to lunch after they helped her decide on Bridesmaid dresses for her wedding.

With her friends help, Peyton decided on purple Bridesmaid dresses that Brooke and Haley and Karen would wear. She was going to wear her mother's wedding dress. And instead of a vale, she was going to wear a tiara with her hair pulled up in a bun, just like her mother had done. But Peyton still had six months to wait before becoming Mrs. Jake Jielgelski.

"Hmmm…" Haley hummed, thinking, "Maybe we could eat with Karen since she had to be at the café today?"

"That sounds good," Peyton agreed, "I never get sick of Karen's cooking. How about you, Brooke, does Karne's sound good for lunch?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Brooke replied.

Peyton continued driving towards the café and talking to Haley, while Brooke continued daydreaming in the backseat. Brooke had been dreaming day and night of similar things since she'd come home last month. And they were very distinctive dreams. She wasn't sure why she'd been dreaming about Lucas so much in every dream, but if she had to guess, she thought it had something to do with the anniversary of Lucas's death approaching.

Brooke was finding herself thinking more and more about him with everyday she was back in Tree Hill. More and more memories flooded her brain, some of them were happy memories, but others, the ones that brought her to tears, were the painful memories.

Brooke snapped out of her trance again when they reached the café. She was the last to climb out of the Eclipse and she followed her best friends in to the café. Karen turned like she always did when she heard the too familiar bell chime and her three daughters entered.

"Hey guys," she greeted, smiling, "Here for lunch?"

"Of course," Haley said, "Would you like to join us?"

"I would love to," Karen said, "But how about we have lunch down the street at Tilly's? I'm kind of bored with my own restaurant right now."

"Okay, sure," Peyton replied, "Sounds good."

"Okay," Karen said as she untied her apron, "I made Blaine my new assistant mangaer, so let me just let her know I'm leaving for awhile."

"We'll meet you outside." Haley said.

"So Nathan was trying to get Andrew to take a bath last night," Haley started another story as everyone finished their lunches, "And trying to get that little boy to take a bath is like trying to get a cat to take one. So anyway, Nathan got him stripped down and into the ub and washed, but then he made the mistake of leaving Andy alone in the tub while he went to get a towel from the hall closet."

"Oh no," Peyton gasped, smiling.

Haley continued, "Yeah, and I'm sitting in the living room, grading papers, and all of a sudden I see my son come running out butt naked and giggling so hard as Nathan chases him."

Peyton and Karen burst into laughter with Haley, but Brooke only smiled.

"I guess Nathan understands how hard it is for you to do that every night now, huh?" Peyton asked.

"He sure does. Oh my goodness, it was so hilarious I couldn't not laugh."

Karen smiled and looked over at Brooke's sullen face. She stopped smiling and asked, "Brooke, is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no, nothing's wrong," she lied, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing big. I was just daydreaming, really."

"Well, maybe you should tell us what's on your mind." Haley suggested, "Maybe we can help."

Brooke stared at her friends, at her family. She knew they were willing to listen, but she didn't want to talk to them about what was on her mind right now. The truth was, she still wasn't ready to confront the question she'd had on her mind since her dreams started. She wasn't ready to know what happened to Lucas's killer yet. And she didn't want to tell her friends about her recent dreams when she herself was still confused about them, about why she kept having these dreams and why they were all the same.

They were horrible dreams, Brooke had been having since she'd been back in Tree Hill. They weren't just dreams though. The "dreams" were things she remembered about the accident and Lucas and herself and…_No wait stop!_ Brooke thought to herself. She couldn't think about that accident again, not now and definitely not in front of her friends. She couldn't allow them to feel her pain too.

Brooke stood up from the table before she could begin to cry and said, "You know what, it really is nothing. I think I should go and and relieve Nathan from Lilly. I'll see you guys later."

Peyton, Haley and Karen watched as Brooke left the restaurant.

"It's not getting any easier for her." Peyton said, concerned. "She won't talk about anything when she starts thinking real hard like she just was."

"It seems like just being here is making things worse for her." Haley added, "Lucas wouldn't want her to be hurting like this. I wish there were something we could do."

"Unfortunately," Karen said, after thinking of her son again, "The only thing we can really do is give her time. We can't make her talk about what she's feeling. She has to be able to do it for herself. Hopefully she'll talk to someone when she feels ready."

"I'm not so sure she will," Peyton said, still thinking, "I think she might be afraid to talk to us because she doesn't want us to know about whatever memories she's probably having and she doesn't want us to feel the pain she is feeling."

"That sounds like a pretty good theory." Karen agreed. "It makes sense. You know her best. You're probably right."

"Well…" Haley said slowly, "If she doesn't feel like she can talk to us because she's afraid to spread the pain, then maybe we need to go to her and show her we're not afraid to listen and try and help her. maybe if someone expresses how they feel about everything that happened to her, she'll feel better about talking to all or one of us."

"That's a good idea." Peyton said, nodding in agreement. "It might just work."

"I agree." Karen said. "And I think you should talk to her Peyton, considering you've known her the longest and you're closer to her. she'll probably confide in you more than she will with us. Do you think you're up for that?"

"Of course," Peyton replied, "Whatever I can do to make her pain go away, I'll do it."

Brooke pulled the blankets higher around Lilly before turning on the baby monitor on the butterfly shelf of the wall and leaving the nursery. She walked through the house to make sure all the lights were off and that all the doors and windows were locked and the security system was set. Then she walked back down the hall to her bedroom next to her daughter's.

Brooke sat on the edge of her bed next to her pillow. She opened the small packing box in front of her marked BEDROOM. She pulled out a large wooden frame with a picture of her and Lucas. it was their wedding picture. Brooke searched for the hammer and nails she had brought into the bedroom earlier. She found them on a box marked CLOTHES and she put a nail in the wall over her headbored and hung the frame before sitting back on her fully dressed mattress.

Brooke took another picture from the box and carefully placed it on her nightstand, next to a picture she had a professional take of Lilly a few months after she was born. The picture Brooke had just placed next to Lilly's picture was taken the night Lucas proposed.

_"c'mon Lucas," Brooke begged, "Just tell me where you're taking me. Please?"_

_"No." Lucas had replied chuckling, "If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise."_

_"Can I just have a hint?"_

_"Brooke, it's our anniversary. We've been back together for five years tonight. Will you please just let me surprise you?"_

_"Okay." Brooke pouted._

_They walked hand in hand along the sidewalk before Lucas stopped in front of Karen's Café and said, "Here we are."_

_Brooke sounded slightly disappointed when she had said, "Oh. This is the surprise? We're eating here?"_

_"Yeah, I thought we could have a nice, romantic night here." Lucas explained, as he opened the door to the café, "After you, beautiful."_

_Brooke entered the café, followed by Lucas. she looked around and noticed they were the only people there. No one was around, not even the busboys, waitresses, or…Karen. She turned and gave Lucas a confused look._

_"Where is everybody?"_

_lucas looked around and replied, "Well, it doesn't look like anyone else is here."_

_"Duh." Brooke smacked him playfully. "I meant, where did everyone go? Why isn't anyone here? Your mom never closes before 7:30 even if she does close early."_

_"Well, she closed earlier tonight."_

_"Okay, but why?"_

_"Because I asked her to. I thought you might want us to be alone."_

_"Lucas, that's sweet, but this is supposed to be a romantic anniversary dinner. We should be celebrating five years together in a romantic restaurant with other people around, not in an abandoned café. Why—"_

_Lucas interrupted her rambling with a romantic kiss._

_"What was that for?" Brooke asked why they finished kissing._

_"Because I love you." Lucas said as he tucked a portion of her soft, short dark brown hair behind her right ear._

_"I love you too, Luc, but that doesn't get you off the hook, mister, thought it does help. When you said you were taking me somewhere romantic, I thought we were going somewhere with soft music and dim lighting and to be around other people sharing a romantic night. I didn't expect you to bring me to your mom's café where we come everyday."_

_Just as she had finished her speech, the lights suddenly dimmed and soft music began to play in the background and rose petals fell from the window in the ceiling._

_"Whoa," Brooke said as she looked up at the ceiling and petals fell off her head, "What happened? Who did that?"_

_Lucas peered over Brooke's shoulder and smiled when Karen, Keith, Nathan, Haley, Andrew, Deb, Peyton, Jake and Jenny appeared from behind the walls to the kitchen. Brooke turned around to see what was making Lucas smile so hard. _

_"Hey…what are you all doing here?" Brooke asked._

_"You wanted people." Lucas said and Brooke turned around, "You wanted soft music and dim lighting. Is this romantic enough for you?"_

_"Lucas, what's going on? What are all of our friends doing here on our date?"_

_"I asked them to come. I thought them being here might help make this more romantic."_

_"Make what more romantic? Our date?"_

_Brooke faced her friends again and Lucas slipped away to plug something in. now everyone was smiling. Something very weird was going on, Brooke had though. When she turned around, Lucas was in front of the side window . behind him, a sign made entirely of lights and wires hunf on the window and it read: MARRY ME BROOKE._

_"Oh my gosh!" Brooke gasped as Lucas moved closer to her and dropped down to one knee and he took her hand._

_"Brooke, you mean everything to me and more and you always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you. I want to be with you, think about you, live with you, vacation with you, and raise a family with you._

_"I know we will have our differences, but all couples do and we are complete proof of that after everything we've been through. But no matter what challenges we will go through, I will always love you. You are the only person for me. You are who I want to come home to everyday. I love you more than anything, Brooke._

_He dropped her hand and Brooke's eyes were full of tears and her cheeks were completely wet. Lucas pulled out a small blue box and opened it. Brooke gasped again when she saw the diamond inside._

_"We've been together for five years and I am finally ready to make us official, and I'm hoping you are too. Brooke Penelope Davis, will you accept me as your husband and spend your life with me?"_

_"Yeas," she answered softly with tears falling from her cheeks._

_"Yes!" Lucas shouted excitedly as he spun Brooke around and their audience clapped and Nathan whistled._

_"I love you so much." He whispered after kissing her. "You have no idea how nervous I've been the past three weeks."_

_Brooke giggled and replied, "You are so sweet. This is the most romantic thing I could ever dreams of. You really are incredible."_

_"Maybe." Lucas said smiling, "But if I am, it's only because of you. I am so crazy in love with you."_

_Brooke smiled and kissed him again and then said, "So am I ."_

Tears streaked down Brooke's face as she leaned back on her pillow. She turned out the lamp and waited to fall asleep.

"We were supposed to be forever, Lucas." she cried. "We were supposed to spend our lives together, remember? Why'd you have to be taken from me? Why didn't you just hold on? How could he have done that to you, or to anyone? I miss you so much Lucas. Oh, why didn't you just stay home with me when I asked you to?"

Brooke took a breath.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas. I shouldn't have let you go. It's my fault your dead, I know it is. I'm sorry, Lucas. I love you so much."

Brooke still cried as she lay on her pillow. And it was a few hours before her tears finally stopped and she finally fell asleep.

_"So how was class?" Lucas asked as he drove away from Tree Hill Community College._

_"Totally boring." Brooke sighed. "I don't even see why I go. I all ready know all there is to know about fashion and handling money is so easy for me. I just want to open my own clothing store all ready."_

_"You'll get there, sweetie." Lucas said softly. "You have to have patience. Besides, you've only got a few weeks left before you graduate."_

_"I know. I just felt like complaining."_

_Lucas chuckled. Brooke quickly moved her hand to her stomach and said, "Whoa."_

_"What? What's the matter?"_

_Brooke laughed and replied, "Lucas, don't freak out, I'm fine. It's the baby, she's kicking."_

_"Oh," Lucas said, relieved._

_"Here baby, feel her." Brooke said as she moved his right hand to her stomach._

_"Wow," Lucas said amazed, "That's incredible. Is that really the baby?"_

_"Yep," Brooke smiled at her husband, "From the feel of her kick, I think she may have inherited my talent as a cheerleader. Boy, I can't wait to meet her. When she gets here, everything is going to be so real. I feel like a totally different person from who I was in high school."_

_"You are a different person from who you are in high school. I mean you're still Brooke. You're still the woman I fell in love with, but you've changed a lot too. We all have."_

_"I know what you mean. And I think I've really changed for the better. I like who I am now."_

_Lucas smiled, "I've always loved who you are."_

_Brooke smiled and said, "So what are we getting for dinner?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I have this really big craving for Chinese. Can we get Chinese?"_

_"Sure, we'll go pick it up."_

_"Actually, could you drop me off at home first. I want to take a bath before we eat."_

_"Sure."_

_A few minutes later, Lucas pulled in front of the apartment building at 5259 Oak Street. As she climbed out of the car, an uneasy feeling had come over Brooke, a feeling that something was going to happen._

_"Luc, why don't you just stay here and we'll call for delivery." She suggested. "That way you won't have to drive at night by yourself."_

_"No, it's okay. I have to stop by mom and Keith's. Peyton asked me to drop off some CD's for Tric."_

_"I'll come with you then."_

_"No, you need to rest. You've been on your feet all day. I'll be okay by myself. Go take a bath and relax and I'll be home with dinner by the time you're done."_

_"Lucas, I don't think—_

_"Brooke, it's okay. I'm only running a couple of errands."_

_Brooke had still felt uneasy but she said, "Okay, but don't be gone too long."_

_"Don't worry so much, Brooke. It's not good for the baby. I'll be back as soon as I can." Lucas leaned over and put his hand on her cheek. "I love you."_

_Brooke took his hand in hers, kissed it and said, "I love you too, broody."_

_Brooke leaned in to kiss him. it was a long passionate kiss. They hadn't kissed like that before. After he pulled away from her, Brooke watched Lucas drive off before going inside._

_"Mom?" Lucas bellowed when he entered the house through the back door. "Mom? Keith? Any one home?"_

_Karen entered the kitchen and hugged her son._

_"Hey, I'm glad you stopped by, I've missed you lately."_

_Keith entered the kitchen, "Hey Luc."_

_"Hey Keith." Lucas waved. "I've missed you guys too. sorry I haven't been by in awhile. Brooke and I have been really busy with school and getting ready for the baby. Which reminds me, we had a doctor's appointment yesterday and we found out the sex of the baby."_

_Karen glanced at Keith with a smile and looked back at Lucas, "And?"_

_Lucas smiled and said, "Congratulations. In just a couple of months, you will finally get to meet you granddaughter."_

_"Oh that's great Lucas!" Karne said as she hugged her son again. "You're going to have a little girl. Congratulations!"_

_"We need a little girl in the Scott family." Keith added. "Congratulations, Lucas."_

_"Thanks. There's another little surprise too." Lucas said and Karen and Keith were still smiling, "The baby is due on my birthday."_

_"Really?" Karen said excitedly._

_"Wow, that'll be a great present, huh?" Keith said._

_"The best." Lucas said as he put the CD's on the table. "Peyton asked me to drop those off."_

_"Thanks." Karen said. "I'm so happy you came to see us, Lucas. and I'm so excited you shared this news with us. I'm making something for the baby and now I know what colors to use."_

_"I'm glad I told you too. I wish I could stay longer, but Brooke's waiting for me to bring dinner home and I want to get back to her."_

_"Okay, give her a hug for us." Karen said. "And tell her we said congratulations."_

_"I will." Lucas said as he shool Keith's hand and hugged him._

_"See you later, Luc." Keith said. "Drive safe, okay? It's late."_

_"Yes, please be careful." Karen added as Lucas opened the dorr._

_"I will."_

_Before leaving, Lucas turned and faced his parents again. He stared at his mother for a minute, feeling like there was still something he needed to do. He hugged his mother, the woman who gave him an incredible life, once more._

_"I love you, Mom." He said._

_"I love you too, Lucas."_

_"We both do." Keith said._

_Lucas left his mother's house and drove towards home. While he sat at a red traffic light, Lucas let his mind wander. He thought about Brooke and how much he loved her. He thought about the baby she was carrying, his baby and how excited he was, knowing he was going to be a father in only two months. That thought put him at complete happiness._

_More thoughts filled his head as he waited for his light to turn. Lucas thought about his brother, Nathan and how glad he was to be close to him. it had taken him awhile to get close to him. And he could never forget his friends. Peyton and Haley were like sisters to him and he would always protect them like sisters. Jake was a great friend too and he made Peyton happy and was a great father to his daughter Jenny. Lucas remembered his two year old nephew, Andrew and how much he adored him. he was the spitting image of Nathan, though he also reminded Lucas of Haley at some times._

_Lucas thought about his mom and Keith. They were so special to him. they had raised him, after all. He would not be the man he was if it weren't for them. What a wonderful life he'd had so far. It was the best life God could've given him. in some way, though, it felt to Lucas like his life was actually just about to begin._

_The car ahead of Lucas pressed on the gas when the light turned green and Lucas followed suit. As he was in the middle of crossing the intersection straight ahead, lucas glanced to his right and saw a dark SUV speeding towards him, out of control. Lucas tried to swerve away, but the vehicle came closer and faster until…_

Brooke shot up from her bed in a sweat and panting heavily.

"Lucas!" she screamed, crying. "Where are you, Lucas? Oh my gosh, is that what happened? Are you trying to tell me something? Please, answer me Lucas. Come back to me. Please tell me why. Why do I keep having this dream?"

Brooke thought about the dream again. The first part she remembered. She was in the car with Lucas at one point that night. She'd forgotten about that until now. He had brought her home before going out again for dinner. She remembered feeling worried about Lucas driving that night and he wouldn't have been if she hadn't asked for Chinese for dinner.

But the rest of the dream, the part with Lucas talking to Karen and Keith and sitting at the traffic light, she did not remember. How was that possible to have a dream like that? How was it possible that she knew what he had been thinking that night? How could she see that accident…oh, that horrible accident! But she had seen all that in her dream. In that dream, she was right there with him and could read his mind.

"I'm scared Lucas." Brooke whispered. "I feel so lost and so guilty. I need to know that you're okay where you are now. But I'll never be okay without you."

_**D**ing Dong!_

"Who could that be?" Brooke asked as she tickled her daughter's tummy. " C'mon baby girl, let's go find out."

Brooke smiled as she opened the front door.

"Oh, hey Peyton." She greeted, pushing and holding the screen door open, "C'mon in."

"Thanks." Peyton said as she walked in and the screen dorr slammed and she closed the front door. She followed Brooke into the living room. Brooke sat Lilly in the playpen.

"Jake told me you called." Peyton said.

"Yeah, I, um, I need to talk to you, but…"

"But what?"

Brooke hesitated, "I feel like I should talk about this so I can figure out what it means, but it's hard to get the words out. It's about Lucas and this reoccurring dream I've been having."

"It's okay, Brooke, you can talk to me about anything. Actually, I'd really like it if you talked to me. I want to help you however I can, even if it's just listening to you talk. So just take your time and talk about whatever you feel you need to talk about. I'm here to listen."

"Okay, well this dream was really weird. It's like I'm actually living, or reliving it. It's more like a memory, but at the same time, I don't remember it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I remember the first part of the dream, but the second part is the dream part because there is no way I could remember something I didn't witness."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Yeah, I think I need to," Brooke replied as she sat on the couch and Peyton sat next to her. "It starts with Lucas and me talking in the car after he picked me up from a late class. We talked about the baby and about changing and what we were going to have for dinner. Then, Lucas dropped me off at home before going to get dinner and I remember feeling scared that something was to happen, so I told him to just stay home with me. But he said he'd be okay and I shouldn't worry. He said he loved me and he'd be back as soon as he could."

Brooke started crying again and she said, "But he never came back, Peyton…he never came back."

Peyton leaned over and hugged Brooke comfortingly.

"Shh…" she said soothingly, "It's okay, Brooke. It'll be okay."

"The last part of the dream," Brooke pulled away and tried to calm herself, "I wasn't with Lucas after he left, but it felt like I was. I see him so clearly in the dream that it's like watching him from far way or in a movie. I see him talking to Karen and Keith. I see him go back for one more hug before he leaves. I see him in the car on his way home. And when he is sitting at a red light, I know what he is thinking. He thinks about his family and friends and how wonderful his life was. But then comes that part that makes the dream a nightmare. Every time I have that dream, I see the accident, Peyton. I see Dan's car hit Lucas's and push it into that telephone pole right before I wake up crying and sweating. I don't understand it, Peyton. Why did he have to die, and why did he have to die like that? Why do I have to keep seeing that accident? Am I being punished?"

Peyton stared at Brooke confused, "Punished for what Brooke?"

Brooke's eyes glistened as she stared back at Peyton, "For killing Lucas."

"What are you talking about? You did not kill Lucas, Brooke. That ass whole Dan killed Lucas. Dan was drinking that night and he made the way beyond moronic mistake of getting behind the wheel afterwards. And because he was so drunk, he passed out and his car got out of control and hit Lucas's car at full speed. You had nothing to do with that accident."

"But it was my fault he was out driving in the first place, Peyton. He went to get Chinese food because I wanted it. He wouldn't have been out driving or in therefore in that accident if it weren't for me."

"That is not true , Brooke." Peyton said sternly with her hands on Brooke's shoulders. "There was no way you could've known that accident was going to happen. That monster Dan killed Lucas without any regrets. He killed his own son for goodness sake, and you do not have to feel responsible for that accident. Dan is in prison for 15 years without bail for killing Lucas. it sure as hell isn't long enough, but he is being punished. That's justice for Lucas."

"It still doesn't help, knowing that, Peyton. I still feel like a part of it was my fault."

"So what can I do to help you understand that it wasn't?"

"I don't know if you can, Peyton. I don't know if anyone can. I need Lucas. I need him so much."

Peyton's eyes watered and she hugged Brooke again, "It'll be okay, Brooke. It will get better, I promise. You will understand someday, and you'll be able to move on once you do. You just need to give it more time."

"What I need is an answer."

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Brooke leaned against the headboard of her bed, crying yet again. She'd had another dream last night. Actually, she'd had another memory last night. Brooke remembered everything in it because she had lived it all. It was by far the most painful memory. And of course, it came the night before today. Today was April 4th, a very sad and painful day, as Lucas had died on this day one year ago in 2010.

_Brooke paced back and forth by the front door, waiting for Lucas to walk in. he had dropped her off nearly an hour and a half ago and he still was not home._

_"C'mon Lucas." she said anxiously to herself, "It's 11:30. you should've been home by now. Where are you?"_

_Brooke had been calling his cell phone for the past half hour but all she got was his voicemail._

_"Brrring!" the phone rang and Brooke rushed over to the cordless phone and grabbed the receiver from the cradle._

_"Lucas?"_

_"Hello?" a voice that was not Lucas's responded, "Is this Brooke Scott?"_

_"Yes." Brooke replied to the stranger with more fear in her voice._

_"Mrs. Scott, my name is Molly Brander and I'm a nurse at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. Your husband Lucas Scott was brought in by ambulance and we found this number to call in his wallet."_

_"Oh my gosh, is he okay?"_

_"Well, he was in an automobile accident on Bark Road and he's been brought in by ambulance. The doctors are working with him now. I understand this is devastating news to take, but we need someone to come down and sign some paperwork for your husband."_

_Brooke sniffled. When she wiped the tears from her eyes, she replied, "I'll be right down. T-thank you for calling."_

_Hands trembling, Brooke hung the phone on it's cradle and quickly searched for the keys to her Jepp Liberty. She hadn't used them in awhile because Lucas insisted on driving everywhere since she'd gotten pregnant. But this was an emergency. She found her keys on the hightstand next to her side of the bed and she walked through the apartment and outside to the parking lot out back where her car was parked. As she drove to the hospital, Brooke pulled out her cell phone and with her hands still trembling, dialed Karen._

_"Hello." Karen answered._

_"K-Karen." Brooke stuttered. Her tears still hadn't stopped._

_"Brooke?" Karen said worriedly, "What's wrong?"_

_"It's Lucas…he's been in an accident."_

_"What?" Karen nearly collapsed before she caught the back of a chair._

_"What is it?" Keith asked when he walked in from the bedroom. He stood next to his wife._

_"I don't know what happened," Brooke explained to Karen, "They just called and told me he was in an accident. I'm on my way to the hospital now."_

_"Keith and I will meet you there. Drive careful Brooke."_

_Karen put the phone back and turned to Keith, tears in her eyes._

_"Lucas has been in an accident."_

_"What?" Keith said, "Is he okay?"_

_"I don't know. He's at the hospital."_

_Keith grabbed the keys from the hook next to the door and helped Karen out, "C'mon, let's go."_

_Brooke had called Peyton and Jake and Haley and Nathan by the time she reached the hospital and they too were meeting her there. Brooke approached the desk in the emergency room._

_"Excuse me." She said to a nurse who was passing by the desk._

_"Yes, can I help you?" the nurse replied._

_"Someone called and told me my husband was in an accident, but I don't know anything else. I need to know where he is and what happened amd that he's okay."_

_"Okay m'am." The nurse said. "What's your husband's name?"_

_"Lucas Scott."_

_"Right, I believe we spoke on the phone, Mrs. Scott. I'm Molly Brander. I will find doctor Marx. He can fill you in on your husband's condition."_

_"Thank you." Brooke said as she moved away from the desk._

_"Please be okay, Lucas." she whispered to herself with her hand on her forehead. "I don't know what I'll do if you're not kay."_

_"Brooke!" Karen said as she and Keith entered the emergency room. Haley and Nathan, Peyton and Jake followed them. Haley laid a sleeping Andrew on the chairs against the wall next to Jenny. Karen hugged Brooke and asked, "Where's Lucas? What's happening with him?"_

_"I don't know." Brooke replied. "The nurse is paging his doctor."_

_"What happened?" Haley wondered, her eyes were filled with fear._

_"I don't know." Brooke sobbed. "All they told me was that he was in an accident and they needed someone to come down and fill out paperwork. They haven't told me anything else. I'm so scared. He has to be okay."_

_Peyton held Brooke._

_"I'll, um, I'll go get whatever needs to be filled out." Keith offered as he walked towards the desk._

_Peyton finally let go of Brooke and when she did, Brooke nearly collapsed, but was caught from behind by Haley and Nathan._

_"Whoa." Nathan said as everyone helped her over to a chair next to Jenny, "Are you okay?"_

_With her hand on her stomach, Brooke replied, "I'm fine. I'm just worried and tired. Really tired."_

_"Maybe we should get you checked out by a doctor?" Peyton suggested as she sat next to Brooke._

_"No, I don't need a doctor. I just need to know what's happening with Lucas. I'm fine you guys, don't worry about me."_

_A doctor approached the group and called out, "Mrs. Scott?"_

_Brooke stood again and answered, "Yes? Are you my husband's doctor? Is Lucas okay?"_

_"Well, we're not sure yet." Doctor Marx replied. "We've stabilized him and sent him up to surgery. He was brought in with injuries to his abdomen and liver and a broken neck and concussion from hitting the steering wheel at a strong force."_

_"Is he going to be okay " Karen asked while Keith kept her from falling too._

_"I can't really say either way right now. Lucas's injuries were pretty severe and he was unconscious when they brought him in. but I assure you, we have the best suregeons in the hospital operating on him to repair the internal damage._

_"Do you know what happened?" Nathan asked. "With the accident? Do you know how the accident happened?"_

_"I only know what the paramedics told us. They said Lucas's car was struck by another on the passenger's side and the driver's side was forced into a telephone pole."_

_"Oh my gosh!" Karen gasped and Keith held her close._

_The doctor continued, "The officer from the scene is handling other issues from the accident right now, but I'll tell him to find you in the waiting room when he's finished. He'll be able to give you more details about the accident."_

_"Thank you." Keith said before doctor Marx walked away._

_After the doctor left, the group moved to the quiet, surgical waiting room upstairs. Karen had stopped crying and remained silent in worry. But Brooke cried on and off. After about half an hour, a policeman approached them._

_"Are you the Scott family?"_

_everyone stood up and Brooke asked, "Yes. Are you the officer from the accident? Can you tell us what happened?"_

_"The witness who reported the accident," the officer began to explain, "Told us she'd seen the accident from her living room window. She said the Explorer hit the truck. According to her, and obvious by the tire marks left on the street, the truck tried to swerve away from the oncoming Explorer, but it came too fast and forced the truck into a telephone pole."_

_"Oh my gosh." Haley said when she pictured that nightmare in her mind. Nathan stepped up and put an arm around her shoulders._

_"The driver who caused the accident was unconscious on the scen and he didn't wake until he was brought to the hospital. The doctor performed a blood/alcohol test and the results proved he had a blood/alcohol level way over the legal limit and close to fatal. That's what caused him to pass out moments before striking Lucas's car. We just finished getting a statement from him."_

_"Who was the driver?" Peyton asked._

_"Wait, you don't know? I thought you were all waiting to hear about both drivers."_

_"What do you mean?" Keith asked._

_"I assumed the two drivers were related. The driver of the truck is Lucas Scott, correct? Well , the driver of the other car that caused the accident is Dan Scoot."_

_Everyone's reaction was the same. They were all shocked and angry._

_"Was I correct in assuming the two are related?"_

_"Y-Yes." Keith replied, still shocked. "Dan is my brother and he's Lucas's biological father. But no one in the family speaks to him anymore."_

_Nathan was pacing angrily._

_"Well, it's a shame." The officer gave his opinion of the situation. "I can only imagine what would've possessed any man to get as drunk as he did and then get behind the wheel. He must've been drowning his sorrows or something."_

_"He's going to jail, right?" Karen asked. "He's going to be punished for what he's done to my son?"_

_"Well, he's definitely going to be put in front of a judge for driving under the influence. I can't really tell you what's going to happen until a judge rules. But I can tell you what happens to Dan depends on Lucas's condition. If we learn anything more, I promise to be in contact with you."_

_The officer walked away. Brooke was crying again and being comforted by Haley and Peyton. Jake was holding Jenny and and Nathan was still apcing._

_Karen looked behind her at Keith and said, "What if he isn't okay Keith-_

_"He'll be okay honey. Lucas is strong and he'll pull through. He'll be okay."_

_Everyone waited quietly together to hear any news on Lucas's condition. Finally, a doctor dressed in green scrubs and wearing a green paper hat on his bald head and a green paper pask tied around his neck, appeared in the waiting room. There was only one family left in the surgical waiting room, so he assumed this one was Lucas's family._

_"Hello." The surgeon said once he was closer, "You must be Lucas Scott's family?"_

_"Yes," Karen confirmed, "Is Lucas okay?"_

_the surgeon did not answer right away. He removed his paper hat and explained to everyone what he'd come out to tell them._

_"Lucas was brought in with sever ijuries to his abdomen and liver. His liver was torn and he had had severe internal bleeding. We had to put him on a ventilator to keep him breathing and we worked for hours to repair the damage. But unfortunately, the damage and internal bleeding was just too severe. I am very sorry, but we lost him."_

_"No!" Brooke screamed as she fell to her knees to the floor and she cried even harder. Peyton cried as she held Brooke and Jake held Jenny tighter. Haley and Nathan cried and held each other on the sofa next to their sleeping son. Karen cried just as hard as Brooke and Keith held her close as he cried hard too._

**B**rooke sat on the floor in front of the television with Lilly, who was sitting up and bouncing while she played with and chewed on soft toys.

"Oooh…" Lilly cooed as she pulled a a plastic teething ring from her mouth.

Brooke smiled and smoothed out the small amount of light brown hair on her daughter's round head.

"You are so beautiful." She said, staring at Lilly. "Your daddy sure would've loved you."

_Ding-dong!_

Brooke stood up, picked Lauren up and walked over to answer the door. Karen, Peyton, Haley, Nathan and Andrew were on the outside of the screen door.

"Hey guys." She greeted. "What's going on?"

"We came to be your comfort crutches." Karen replied as they entered through the screen door.

"We're all missing Lucas today and we know you are." Haley said. "So we were thinking we could all miss him together."

Brooke sighed, "Look, you guys, I really appreciate this, I do, but I really just feel like being alone."

"Well, being alone isn't going to help you through this, Brooke." Peyton explained. "You said it yourself, you need us."

Brooke smiled and followed her friends down the short hall to the living room. Karen asked to hold Lilly and Brooke handed the infant to her. Brooke sat on the couch next to Karen and Peyton. Haley and Nathan sat in the loveseat next to the couch.

"I know it's a stupid question," Peyton said, "But how're you holding up today, Brooke?"

I'm pretty much the same." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I'm the same way I've been for the past year, a lonely widower and a single mother of a nine month old who will never know her father. Nothing is getting easier, not even living. Living without Lucas just gets harder being in Tree Hill where I have all these memories of him. and I'm not sure it's ever going to get better."

"Sure it will." Haley disagreed. "You just have to give it some time. It takes time to grieve, Brooke. It takes longer than a year to get over the death of someone you care about."

Brooke's eyes watered and she said, "I don't want to take any more time. I just want Lucas back."

Tears fell from her cheeks.

"Excuse me." She said, getting up and running down the hall to the back of the house to her bedroom.

"I'll go talk to her." Peyton said as she stood up.

"No," Nathan stood up to, "Let me try."

Brooke sat on her bed, still in tears when Nathan knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hey." He said, closing the door behind him, "Can we talk?"

Brooke did not answer as Nathan sat next to her.

"So…" he said, "What can we do to make this easier for you?"

Brooke sniffled and asked, "Can you bring Lucas back?"

Nathan glanced down at the floor in reply.

"That's what I need to move on, Nathan. I need to talk to him. I need to hear his voice again, but I can't. he's gone."

"Yeah, he is gone, but isn't there something else that can help you cope with losing him better? Maybe there is something that can give you some peace so you can be happier and finally move on?"

Brooke thought about her dreams, about her memories, especially the last one she'd had. She had so many questions. And for most of her questions, there was only one person who could give her answers. And as much as it pained her to realize who that person was and what she needed to do, Brooke knew that she had to confront Lucas's killer in order to move on.

"Maybe there is something that could help." She replied. "I have some questions that only one person can answer. I think I need to pay Dan a visit."

"What?" Nathan stared at her, a confused look upon his face.

"I know it sounds crazy Nathan, but I think it really will help me move on. I think the reason I'm having such a hard time is because I still haven't learned about the accident from Dan's perspective. I need to know how he feels, if he even feels anymore. I have questions I have to asked him. I know it's crazy, Nathan, but I think I've been avoiding this, what I need to do, just like I avoided talking about how I felt."

"Okay." Nathan said. "Whatever you need to do to feel better, I'll support you. We all will. But I'm telling you now, it's not going to easy…talking to Dan is like talking to the Devil. He will probably try and manipulate you and twist your words and insult you. Or he may not be willing to talk at all."

"Believe me, I've all ready ran that through my head. I know Dan waon't be easy to talk to, and I don't want to, but I have to try. I have to be able to move on and forget about Dan and that accident, not just for myself, but for my daughter. So kind of need you to do me a really huge favor and come with me."

"What?"

"I know it's not something you want or care to do, but you're strong against him. you know how to keep him from manipulating you. I need you there so he can't do that to me. I can't go there by myself, I'm not that strong to face him by myself yet. And Lucas isn't here anymore, so you are kind of my strength for now until I get through this. I need you, Nathan."

Nathan sighed and said, "Okay, I'll go. But I'm only coming for you. I have no desire or need to see him again."

Brooke hugged him and said, "Thank you so much, Nathan. I owe you big time."

"Brooke, are you sure you want to do this?" Karen asked, taking Lilly from Brooke.

"I have to." Brooke replied as she handed the diaper bag to Keith. "I've recently come to realize that my pain comes from losing Lucas and feeling guilty about the accident, but my anger comes from Dan. And if I don't confront him, I'll never be able to get through Lucas's death and I'll never be able to forget the pain. I have to this, Karen."

Karen nodded her head as a sign that she understood.

"Okay." She said. "Just be careful please? Don't let Dan manipulate you."

"I'll be careful, I promise. Besides, I'll have Nathan with me. He'll protect me. Speaking of, he's waiting in the car, so I should get going."

Brooke kissed Lilly's cheek and said, "Okay sweetie, mommy has to go. You be good for grandma, okay? Oh, Karen, I put extra diapers and clothes and toys in the diaper bag. There's also a couple of extra bottles and her blanket, and—

"Brooke," Karen interrupted, smiling, "She'll be okay."

"Yeah," Keith agreed, "You go do what you have to do, and we'll be waiting here for you when you get back. Lilly will be fine."

"I know, it's just this will be her first night with out me, and my first night without her. but I know she'll be okay with you guys. Thanks again for taking her tonight. I love you three so much."

"We love you too."

Nathan pulled into the parking lot of the North Carolina Prison. He and Brooke sat for just a moment before finally abandoning the car and entering the building. After going through security, Brooke sat in front of the plastic window and Nathan stood behind her, both waiting anxiously for Dan to be brought in on the other side.

"Are you sure you want to be in here?" Brooke asked again.

"Yeah." Nathan replied. "I'm here for you, remember? You need me. Besides, I would never leave anyone I care about alone with him, even if there is a window between you."

Brooke smiled. A few minutes later, Dan came through a barred door and sat down in front of the window. He picked up the black phone to talk, and reluctantly, Brooke did the same.

"Well, well, well," Dan chanted with an evil smirk spread across his unshaven face, "If it isn't my son and…wait, aren't you with the wrong daughter-in-law?"

Nathan glared at the man behind the window and said sternly through gritted teeth, "Shut up. I am not your son. I haven't been for years."

"And I'm not your daughter-in-law." Brooke added.

"Well, not anymore. Not for what? A year last week, right?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered."

"Well, that is how long I've been in here for. So what do I owe this visit?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Really? Whatever about?"

"I need to know what happened the night Lucas died. I need to know about the accident from your perspective."

"Well, I guess I could share that story with you. Hmm…" Dan hummed, pretending to think. "Let's see, I went out for a few drinks that night to celebrate my freedom from all responsibility—

"Yeah right." Nathan broke in. "You never had any real responsibility because you took non and you never cared about anyone but yourself. The only responsibilities you had were to yourself."

Dan ignored his son's statement and continued, "On my way home, I started feeling a little drowsy. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital room."

"Do you even remember hitting Lucas's car?" Brooke asked, trying her best to be patient with Dan's nonchalant attitude.

"Well, of course. I had to have hit something large to have given me that huge gash across my forehead. I just didn't know what it was or who it was until later."

"You are such a bastard!" Nathan shouted as he slammed his fist against the window, startling Brooke, "You don't even care!"

"Easy son," Dan said, pleased to have angered Nathan so much, "You don't want to get hurt."

"It's too late. You hurt me my entire life."

Desperate to find her answers so she could leave as soon as possible, Brooke continued, "You don't even feel responsible for Lucas's death?"

"Why should I feel responsible for something I couldn't stop?"

"But you could've stopped it. You chose to drink and drive and you could've chosen otherwise if you had a heart that cared about others. You know, for the past 12 months I've been blaming myself for that accident. But now I understand it's not my fault.

"You're the reason Lucas is dead. You are the most evil person I have ever met. You ignored Lucas for most of his life, and when you did speak to him, it was with some nasty or rude remark and then you killed him. You took my husband away from me. You took my daughter's father away and you stole Lucas's life! You should've been the one who died in that accident."

"That's a little harsh." Dan said sarcastically. "Don't you think?"

"No way." Nathan mumbled his opinion.

Brooke continued, "A long time ago, I would've felt sorry for a pathetic loser with no life and no one to care about him, but not anymore and especially not you. My daughter will never know her father because of you. I will never have the life I was supposed to have with Lucas because of you. And now that I have finally told you what I've wanted and needed to tell you for the past year, I can finally try and move on with my life, knowing you can never hurt me or the people I love anymore."

"Well good luck with that princess." Dan said. "But you know that will never happen. Deep down inside, you know the only kind of life you're ever going to have is an unhappy one. That's what you've had your entire life, and that's all you're ever going to have is a broken heart in an empty life."

Brooke glared at Dan, taking to mind what he said. He was right. She'd always been alone growing up except for her friends, and she was going to be unhappy because she was always going to be without Lucas.

Tears flooding her eyes, Brooke replied, "Go to hell, you evil bastard."

She slammed the phone back on its hook and stormed out. Nathan glared at his father once more before following Brooke's footsteps. In the car, tears were still falling from Brooke's face.

"Don't listen to what he said, Brooke." Nathan said. "Dan is a complete and total jerk who cares about no one's feelings but his own."

"I know," Brooke replied, "But he was right. I'm always going to be unhappy."

"That's not true Brooke. You will get through this, all of this. You will feel better. You still have me and Haley, and Peyton and Jake and Karen and Keith. And don't forget Lilly. You still have your daughter. She's going to need you and she will love you and make you happy. Trust me, I know. That's how I'm getting through Lucas's death. Haley and I are grieving and moving on together and we turn to all our friends for support too.

"Andrew makes things better too. When I'm feeling at my worse, he'll say something or do something to make me laugh like he knows something is making me sad. He'll hug me and tell me he loves me and I'll feel better. Kids make some situations easier to get through. Kids make their parents happier and more confident about life."

Brooke smiled and said, "Thanks for coming with me today, Nate. You're such a great brother. Lucas would be really proud of you."

Nathan fell silent, remembering his brother before replying, "Maybe, but not as proud as he would be of you."

"Me? What've I done to make him proud?"

"More than you realize. You've taken care of yourself, even through all the hard times you've had. You've taken great care of his daughter and you came home even though it still hurts you sometimes to be here where he lived his life. You're trying to move on even though you are afraid to live a happy life without Lucas.

"And you've helped me better deal with his death by helping me confront the person I've been so angry at for the past year and even more years before that. Do you know how much easier it's going to be to move on now that we've confronted Lucas's killer. Now that we've gotten to let our feelings go in front of him? we can forget about Dan now. I mean, we'll never forget about what he did, but we can forget him because he can't hurt us anymore. Thank you for helping me do that."

Brooke smiled back at Nathan, her eyes and cheeks still wet.

"You were a great wife to my brother, Brooke. And you're a great mother, friend and sister. You should be proud of yourself. I know I'm proud of you."

Still smiling and crying, Brooke hugged her brother.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Brooke strapped Lilly into the car seat in the backseat of her silver Jeep Liberty. She opened the trunk and heaved into it the folded, heavy beige stroller. She climbed in the driver's side, clicked in her seatbelt, adjusted her seatbelt so she could see Lilly in the backseat, and pulled out of the driveway and onto the calm road.

It was only a ten minute drive from her house to Hillside Acres, a beautiful town park. When she pulled into the parking lot, Brooke saw Haley and Peyton and Andrew by Haley's minivan. Peyton was holding Andrew while Haley pulled his stroller from the trunk and opened it. Brooke pulled in the empty space next to Peyton's old, but classic, black convertible.

"Hey Brooke." Haley greeted, pushing her son in his stroller as she and Peyton walked over.

"Hey." Brooke replied smiling. She opened the door behind hers. Lilly was sitting in a baby seat, buckled into the middle of the back seat. "Um, Peyton, could you get Lilly's stroller out of the back for me please?"

"Sure." Peyton agreed before opening the back door and the window popped open above it. She had the stroller out by the time Brooke had Lilly and the diaper bag out of the car.

"Awe, she looks tired." Haley noticed as Brooke placed her daughter in the stroller.

"Yeah, she just woke up from a nap when you called." Brooke explained, putting the pink bag under the seat of the stroller.

"Well, then a stroll through the park is just what she needs to wake her up." Peyton said.

"I think you're right." Brooke smiled. "Shall we?"

"Let's go! I wanna go pway!" Andrew said, trying to move his stroller while sitting in it.

The girls chuckled as they headed fro the bike path, which was big enough to double as a walking path.

"So now that I'm here," Brooke began, "Which one of you want to tell me why you invited me to have an afternoon walk."

"What do you mean, Brooke?" Peyton asked innocently. "We called you simply because we wanted to get together and hang out with you and Lilly."

"Yeah." Haley agreed. "And since today is such a beautiful, sunny, hot day, I thought walking in the park was the perfect way to hang out. Plus, Andy really wanted to come play in the park."

Brooke burst into laughter just as she said, "Oh my gosh you guys, no offense, but you both are horrible liars."

Peyton and Haley smiled at each other because they knew they were busted and Peyton confessed to Brooke, "Okay, the truth is, we asked you to come with us because we wanted to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Anything." Haley answered. "We just want to know how you're doing?"

"Well, you will both be happy to know that I am doing a lot better." Brooke said this as two bikers past them and Andrew waved to them.

"I mean, I'm still getting through everyday one by one and I'm still having memories everytime I find something that reminds me of Lucas, but I'm not feeling as much anger or pain as I was before I confronted Dan. And even though I still have questions, being able to vent and scream at him what I've wanted to scream since Lucas died has really helped me. And it's enough for now."

Haley and Peyton had listened to her talk with intense interest.

"So what's next then?" Haley wondered.

"What do you mean?" Brooke gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you going to do now, you know, with your life? What's the next step for you for moving on with your life?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do. I'm just taking things slow."

"Well that's good Brooke." Peyton spoke. "You should do that, but isn't there something you want to do with your life? Like a career?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe."

"Brooke," Haley said slowly, "Before Lucas died, you had goals, I remember. You were like a month away from graduating and earning your degree in business management. Have you considered going back to college to finish that degree?"

Even though they were still walking, Haley and Peyton both watched Brooke as she thought and replied, "Sure, I've thought about going back and finishing my degree, but when I seriously consider it, I feel like I can't do it, like it's wrong or impossible, even though I know it isn't. I would love to finally have that degree and own my own business like a clothing store or something, but it feels like only a dream to me now because Lucas is who helped me get as far as deciding that I wanted to do something with my life. But now…well, it's just a dream."

"You know Brooke," Peyton began, "Chasing after your dreams isn't a bad thing to do, nor is it hard to do if you want it badly enough."

"Yeah," Haley agreed smiling, "Just look at me for example. I chased after my dreams once, remember?

"Yeah," Brooke said, "But it almost destroyed your marriage to Nathan and you gave it up and came home."

"You're right. But Nathan and I love each other so much that we didn't let it destroy us, and it's because I came back that I was able to chase after another one of my dreams, a dream that's become a reality and something I love and have more fun doing than I did singing."

"What dream?" Brooke asked confused.

"Having a family." Haley smiled. "And being in love and loved. Getting married and having kids was always something I dreamed about when I was a little girl, and it's coming true because I worked hard for it. And that's all you have to do, Brooke. Think about what you really want, and just go for it and work hard for it, and you'll turn your dream into a reality."

Brooke smiled a tiny smile and Peyton said, "Haley's right, Brooke. Going after something you want, working for something is a great way to move on with your life. You have to go on with your life, Brooke. It's a part of the healing process."

"I know it is." Brooke said as they reached the playground area and she pushed Lilly's stroller over next to a bench, followed by her friends. "But I don't know how to do that. How do I keep living the life I wanted and expected to live with Lucas, without him?"

Haley let her son out of his stroller and sat next to Brooke as he went running for the playground.

"It may be hard, Brooke." Peyton replied. "But if you really want to find a peaceful place in your life, a place where you can be happy, then you have to do something for your self. You want to go back to school and earn your degree and open your own business and move on with your life, so what are you waiting for? You say you want all this, but then you change your mind. What's holding you back?"

Brooke stared at Peyton seriously and answered, "Fear."

"Fear of what?" Haley asked.

"I'm afraid of forgetting Lucas." Brooke admitted. "I'm afraid that if I move on too fast and go back to school and start a new life without Lucas that I;m going to forget him and forget the person he was and everything he did for me, and I don't want that to happen."

"But that could never happen, Brooke." Haley said, putting a hand on Brooke's back. "None of us could ever forget Luc, especially you. You have so many memories of him, and we do too, but you have that part of Lucas that no one else has. You have Lucas's heart, his love. His love for you will remain with you always because you have Lilly. Lilly is proof that Lucas loved you with all his heart."

That idea Haley brought to Brooke's mind made Brooke smile.

"Haley's right agai." Peyton agreed and both girls looked her way. "You hold that part of Lucas, that love he had for you, in your daughter. And Lucas loved all of us too, but it wasn't the same kind of love. We will all remember Lucas with memories, but you get to remember him not only with memories, but also through the life you and him made together through your love for each other. Brooke, do you remember what you said at the café the day you came back?"

Brooke shook her head, but trying to recall what she had said that day.

Peyton continued, "You said you were glad Lilly is so much like Lucas because you will have a constant reminder of him every day. And you're right. Lucas is your forever and in your thoughts forever, because Lilly will be yours and in your thoughts forever."

Once again, an emotional speech had brought tears to Brooke's eyes.

"So do you feel a little more confident about being able to move on and actually doing it?" Haley asked.

Brooke wiped the warm wet from her cheeks and replied, "A little, yeah. I still don't know if I'm ready to go back to that part of my life, but I can promise that I'm seriously going to consider it."

"Well good." Peyton said as she and Haley both hugged Brooke at the same time. "That's a start."

"Thanks, you guys. You know you're my best friends, right? I don't know what I would do without you. I'm glad we're friends."

"I am too." Peyton smiled as she threw her arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"So am I." Haley said after she grabbed something from her purse, hanging on her son's stroller. "Now there's something else I want to say. Brooke, we've been telling you that you should move on with your life and we've been asking you what you are going to do, so I think it's only fair, and I want to, that I share with you what Nathan and I are doing to move on with our lives."

"But you all ready—

haley interrupted, "It's taken both Nathan and me to finally find some peace with Lucas's death. And it's been hard, but going on with our jobs and raising Andrew helped. Andrew has made it easier to keep living. Being a family has made it easier."

Haley pulled what looked like a small picture from her back jean pocket. Brooke and Peyton were fixed and interested in what she was holding. But they listened as she continued, "Lucas brought so much joy to my life and to Nathan's when he was alive. But since he died, I can only remember that joy. I can only remember those times. Since he died, I haven't been able to feel that joy that he used to bring me. And I have hoped for a long time, mostly in my prayers, that Lucas would help both Nathan and me find peace, but also help me feel that joy again. And yesterday, I finally felt it again and it hasn't left me and now I know it never will."

Tears now in her eyes, Haley turned the photo around. It was a black and white sonogram. Brooke and Peyton both squinted to try and make out what it was while Haley continued, "Nathan and I found out yesterday."

Then Brooke realized what they were looking at and she gasped, "Oh my gosh, Haley, you're—

"Yep," Haley smiled. "I'm going to have a baby!"

"Oh, congratulations!" Peyton laughed and joined in the hug between Haley and Brooke all ready taking place.

"This is so great, Haley!" Brooke said happily. "I'm so happy for you and Nathan."

"Thanks. I know it might sound crazy, but I really feel like this baby is like a gift from Lucas, like he's answering my prayers and coming back to us in a way."

Brooke smiled and said, "That doesn't sound crazy, Hales. It sounds like Lucas."

The three friends smiled at each other, each thinking about Lucas.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Brooke rocked Lilly in the rocking chair next to the window in the pink bedroom with fairies painted on the walls. From the window, there was a beautiful view of the full moon and the many stars in the night sky. As she fed her ten month old a bottle of warm milk, Brooke sang her a lullaby to help her fall asleep.

"Daddy worked with aunt Haley to write this song for you and he taught it to mommy. And since daddy can't be here to sing it to you, mommy will. It will be a message from daddy every night before you go to sleep, but it can be something we can share. Here you go Lilly, this one's for you.

"Goodnight…sleep tight…don't let the bed bugs bite. Close your eyes and drift into the night…goodnight. When the stars come out at night…when that big blue moon shines bright…it's time to lay down in your nice warm bed, and let your eyes drift into sleepland…goodnight…sleep tight…don't let the bed…bugs bite…close your eyes and drift into the night…goodnight.

"When you're laying all cozy in your bed…and your big fluffy pillow cushions your head…you close your eyes and you start to dream…and I will sing this lullaby so you will sleep…goodnight…sleep tight…don't let the bed…bugs bite…close your eyes and drift into the night…goodnight.

"And when you wake at the dawn of day , you'll be refreshed from a goodnight's rest, and you'll be ready to survive the day without a fight, 'cause you didn't let the bedbugs bite…no you never let the bed bugs bite…ooh, goodnight…sleep tight…don't let the bed…bugs bite…close your eyes, baby girl, and drift into the night…goodnight."

Lilly now fast asleep, Brooke carefully stood and laid Lilly in the crib next to another window and covered with the quilt that Karen had made for her over a year ago and had given to Brooke the day everyone came over to help her move in after she added some things to it. The quilt had a purple border and pink patches. What made this quilt unique, though, were the patches that were made of pictures. The pictures had been scanned onto the cloth.

The diamond shaped patch in the center of the quilt had a picture of Lucas and Brooke on their wedding day. In the top left corner square patch, was a photo of Karen and Keith. The top right patch had a picture of Nathan and Haley and Andrew. Peyton and Jake and Jenny's picture taken together was the patch in the bottom left corner. And the bottom right patch did not have a picture, but instead had words embroidered on it in gold: Lillian Elisabeth Scott

July 26, 2010

"Sleep tight, Lilly." Brooke said as she turned on the baby monitor and set it on the shelf on the wall next to a white teddy bear. "I love you, beautiful girl."

Brooke closed the nursery door and entered her bedroom to the right. She climbed into her own bed and she was so tired and at peace that for the first time since Lucas had been gone, had no trouble falling asleep.

_**"L**illy, sweetie, it's time for bed." Brooke said as she turned off the television. _

_"But I don't wanna go to bed, Mommy." Lilly whined. "I'm not tired."_

_Brooke smiled as her daughter yawned and she replied, "You look awfully tired to me, but even if you aren't it's bed time for you, princess."_

_"Okay." Lilly pouted as she followed Brooke to her bedroom and climbed under the light purple comforter and laid her head on the pillow with a pillowcase to match the rest of the bed outfit. "Are you goin' to bed too, Mommy?"_

_"Yep, in a little while." Brooke replied as she plugged in the fairy nightlight and kneeled next to Lilly's white daybed. "But you need to get some sleep."_

_"Can you sing the song first? Please?"_

_"Of course. We sing the song every night, don't we?"_

_Lilly nodded her head and smiled. Then she listened as Brooke sang "Goodnight," the lullaby she'd been singing to her the past four years. Lilly was asleep before the end of the song. Brooke kissed her daughter's head, walked to the door on the opposite end of the room, turned out the light, closed the door, and walked next dorr to her room. She sat on her bed and went back to studying for her big exam coming up next week. she had finally gone back to college. Before she wasn't sure she could go back without Lucas. But her friends had inspired her to go after what she wanted, so she went back._

_Brooke opened the closet door and found her bookbag, which held a reference book she needed. When she picked up her red bag, she noticed a shoebox sitting in the corner. Curious of why she had never noticed the box before and wondering what was inside, Brooke picked it up too and sat on her bed to look through its contents._

_Inside, there were photos of her and Lucas that she hadn't found to put around the house when she moved back to Tree Hill. Here were photos of her and Lucas and in some with their friends, taken by others at their high school graduation. Time had made Brooke strong enough so she did not cry over every little thing that reminded her of Lucas, but right now she was alone and felt like she just needed to let it all go._

_"God, I miss you so much, Lucas." she cried. "I need you so much. It's been five years, but I still need you."_

_"Don't cry, Brooke." A familiar voice called out, sounding like an echo. Brooke looked up and saw Lucas standing in the doorway._

_"Oh my gosh…" _

_"Don't be scared." Lucas interrupted. "I'm here to be with you for the moment."_

_"I don't understand—_

_"I brought you something." He interrupted again. "That's what I'm here for. I came to show you this so you won't miss me so much."_

_He handed her an envelope and then touched her face. Brooke closed her eyes and felt her heart race as she touched his hand with her own._

_"This will make you fell better, sweetie, I promise. Nathan and Haley got their peace with a baby, and Peyton and Jake got theirs with a wedding. My mom found her peace when you came back to her and Keith got his when my mom got closer with him again. But you haven't found your peace yet because you haven't wanted to accept it. But with what's inside this envelope, you can find your peace and finally accept it. Just look inside and you will feel better. Before I go—_

_"No, Lucas, you can't go. Stay with me, please. Come see Lilly. Come see our daughter."_

_"I have seen her. I see her everyday. She's beautiful, just like you. Lilly is the perfect mix of both of us. She's everything I imagined she would be and more. And I'm with you noth always whenever the wind blows through your hair and when the sunlight shines through the window. But I have to go now, Brooke."_

_"You can't Lucas." Brooke sobbed. "You can't leave me again."_

_"I never left you, Brooke and I never will, I promise. I only came to help you finally get your peace. I love you and I'll always be with you. And I want you to know how proud I am that you've gone back to school and making that effort to move on like Haley and Peyton told you to. But don't be afraid to take the next step and follow your dreams. It's the only way you will be fully happy with your life. I want you to be so happy, Brooke. I don't want you to be in any more pain. Thank you for loving me so much in life and after my death and for missing me, but you have to keep on moving on. You can't live in the past anymore. You have to keep making your life better and happier. Do it for me, do it for Lilly, but more than anything, do it for yourself."_

_"I don't know if I can."_

_"I know you can. Read what's in that enevelope, and you will find peace to do it. You've got an amazing heart and amazing strength. Don't be afraid anymore. Go on and be cheery again. I love you, Brooke, with all of my heart."_

_"I love you too."_

_Slowly, Lucas leaned in and kissed Brooke._

Feeling the kiss from her dream, Brooke awoke. She glanced over at the clock. The time was close to 9:00 a.m. she'd finally slept all night without waking, but had had the strangest dream. Curious about what she'd see and heard and done in her dream, Brooke climbed out of bed and opened her closet door. She pulled a shoebox off the shelf marked LUCAS'S STUFF.

Brooke hadn't been ready to open this box until now. She searched through the box, looking through every paper and picture until she found what she was hoping she would find. It was a white enevelope, exactly like the envelope Lucas gave to her in the dream.

"Whoa," she said to herself, "This is way too weird."

Confused, Brooke opened the envelope. Inside was a letter from Lucas. She read it:

Brooke, my wonderful wife,

If you're reading this now, you know I'm no longer here. And if I know you as well as I think I know you, then I know you're having a hard time getting through my death. I'm writing to tell you that I'm sorry you're hurting and I don't want you to always be grieving for me. It's okay to cry a little, but don't weaken yourself by crying al the time. Stay strong for yourself and for our baby. She will need you to be strong for her.

I want you to know that I'll always be around for you. I'll be in your heart. I'll be with you whenever the wind blows through your hair or when the sun shines through the window to wake you in the morning. If you just take comfort in the people who care about you, who care about me, you'll be okay. Don't forget about them, Brooke. They're hurting too. I know they are.

I'm sure you're probably wondering when and why I wrote this letter. The honest truth is, I wrote this letter after we were married, but I'm not exactly sure what made me write it. It just felt like it was something I had to do. I needed to prepare for if something ever happened to me with me having the heart condition and everything. And, well, I guess something did happen to me.

There are more letters, Brooke, letters for our friends. There's a letter fro Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Keith and my mom. I even wrote letters for our daughter. I wrote a letter for her high school graduation, college graduation, wedding day and her first child. Please save these letters and give them to her on these special days. The letters are all labeled. You will find them in the lock box. Will you please give everyone their letters and let them know how much I love them. Thank you so much, beautiful.

I want you to remember how much I love you, sweetheart, and I always will. I'll always be with you and I hope you will find peace so you can move on. I hope maybe this letter will give you that peace. As long as you remember me with smiles and laughter, you will remember me and you'll have a wonderful life knowing I am by your side. I'll love you forever, Brooke Penelope Davis Scott, my beautiful, wonderful, caring and loving wife, heart and soulmate.

Love with all my heart always,

Lucas

P. S. Remember these words always:

Remember me with smiles and laughter, for that is how I'll remember you all. If you can only remember me with tears, then don't remember me at all.

Tears fell from Brooke's face as she folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. She found the lock box in the closet and the key in the envelope. She unlocked the box and found the letters inside. There were six individual envelopes addressed to her friends and the letters for Lilly were in a long yellow envelope sealed by a prong. Brooke took the letters out for her friends, locked Lilly's letters with other important papers in the box and placed it in its proper spot on thecloset shelf. She left the letters on her nightstand, smiled to feel some peace and comfort at last, and left the bedroom to check on Lilly.

Brooke entered Karen's Café and saw her friends gathered around the sofa.

"Hey guys." She said as she put Lilly's diaper bag next to the long, beige sofa and sat next to Haley with Lilly in her lap. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, you're not late." Haley replied. "We all just got here."

"So why'd you want us all to meet you here anyway?" Peyton asked.

"Well I have something I need to give you all, but I think I should tell you about the dream I had last night."

"Uh, oh," Peyton said worriedly, "Another dream?"

"Yeah, but this one was a good dream, a really good dream. And it wasn't a memory this time. It was a real dream. Actually, it was sort of like a premonition and a dream in one. It took place about 3 or 4 years from now, I think. In the dream, I was talking to Lilly and I sang to her the song you and Lucas wrote together for her, Haley. After I sang to her, I put her to bed and I went to my bedroom to study for a test. I went to the closet to get something, but ifound a shoebox full of some of Lucas's things and…"

"What?" Haley asked, intrigued by the vivid description of the dream so far, "What happened next?"

"Okay," Brooke continued, "The next part of the dream was weird, but it's actually the part that has finally given me the peace I've needed and been trying to find."

"So what happened next?" Nathan asked.

"I was looking through the box when I heard Lucas speak to me and I saw him in the doorway. He sat on the bed in front of me and told me he loved me and Lilly and he was always with us and would always be. He told me not to be afraid to move on and follow my dreams because he wanted me to be happy.

"Then he gave me an envelope and said that if I read what was inside I could find the peace I needed. He explained to me that he had helped Nathan and Haley find their peace to move on with a new baby, Peyton and Jake find there's through a wedding, and Karen's when Lilly and I came back and Keith's with being with Karen. He also said that he had tried to hep me find mine, but I hadn't accepted it yet. He said that's why he came back to me. So he told me to read what was in the envelope and after he kissed me, I woke up."

"Wow," Peyton said, "Talk about a dream."

"Definitely." Jake agreed.

"That's exactly what I thought when I woke up." Brooke said. "I felt really strange too, like the dream was a message from Lucas."

"Maybe it was." Karen remarked. "I've had strange dreams with Lucas in them too."

"That's what I was thinking, so I looked in the closet and found a box with Lucas's stuff inside, just like the one in the dream. Inside the box, I found a letter from him. I read it, and he said he wrote it after we were married just in case anything ever happened to him. In the letter, he had written everything that he had said in the dream. And he also told me he'd written letters for all of you too."

Brooke reached into her purse and pulled out six envelopes and handed them out.

"I found them in his lockbox. He wanted me to give them to you."

Brooke waited while her friends opened and read their letters. She watched them as they read, and could tell by their expressions that their letters were just as emotional as her letter had been.

"Wow." Haley said, wiping her eyes with a napkin a few minutes later, "Luc always did know how to make me cry."

Everyone but Karen laughed at Haley's joke.

"Are you okay, Karen?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." Karen replied sadly. "It's just something Lucas mentioned in his letter to me, a memory he had of the two of us from when he was younger. I just miss my little boy."

Karen cried for the first time Brooke had seen since Lucas's funeral, "I miss him so much."

Keith held Karen in his arms. Brooke carried Lilly over to Karen and hugged her. Then she said, "There was something Lucas wrote in my letter that I'm sure he wanted me to share with you all. You all remember how he loved his quotes and wise sayings? Well, he wanted us all to remember these words: Remember me with smiles and laughter, for that is how I'll remember you all. If you can only remember me with tears, then don't remember me at all."

Karen smiled and hugging Brooke again she said, "Thanks, honey. I needed to hear that."

"Yeah, it really is a Luc saying, isn't it?" Peyton stated.

"Definitely." Nathan chuckled, remembering his brother.

"So Brooke," Haley began, "You seem much happier than you have been lately. Can we assume that it has to do with your dream?"

Brooke smiled, thinking about Lucas and everything he had said to her. she replied, "I guess it does have to do with the dream. The dream was like getting the peace I've needed. I kept telling everyone I needed Lucas back to find peace, and that is what I got. Lucas came back and helped me find the letter so I could be at peace. I understand now that he wouldn't want me, or any of us, to be hurting all the time. He would want me to keep living for myself, for Lilly and for all of you. So I've decided to go back to school and finish my business degree. I went and registered this morning and I start at Tree Hill Community College I the fall. And that's my first step in moving on with my life."

"Good for you." Peyton said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck.

Brooke smiled at all of her friends and then down at her daughter. _I'm going to be okay, _she thought. _Lucas is with me always. As long as I know that, my life will get better and I can be happier than I am right now._

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Haley, hurry up." Nathan said, walking back into their bedroom. "We're going to be late for Lilly's party."

"I'm sorry, honey." Haley replied as she waddled over to her husband. "I'm five months pregnant. I can't move as fast you can right now. I mean, look at me. Only five months along, and I'm already showing."

"I'm sorry," Nathan said. "But you know what? The more you show, the sexier you get."

"Really?" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed romantically.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled and replied. "Thank you. So are you. You make me so happy."

"You make me happy too, Hales. But can you hurry a little faster so we're not late?"

"I'll go as fast as I can. Give me five minutes. You go ahead and take Andy out and get him in his car seat."

"Okay." Nathan said, kissing her once more before walking down the hall to the living room.

"You ready to go, buddy?" Nathan asked Andrew who walked out from his room wearing a blue basketball jersey with number 23 on the back and matching shorts and white velcrow tennis shoes with basketballs on them.

"Yep." Andrew nodded his head.

Nathan grabbed the pink gift bag off the coffee table and said, "C'mon, let's get in the car."

"But what about mommy?"

"She's coming." Nathan replied. " Here, you want to carry your cousin's present?"

"Yeah." Andrew took the bag from Nathan and followed him to the front door. As Nathan opened the door, his mother Deb stepped onto the porch.

"Hey, sweetie." She said smiling.

"Mom." Nathan said surprised as he smiled and hugged her. "What a surprise. I'm glad to see you."

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Nathan." Deb replied. "I've missed you."

"Hi gamma!" Andrew waved.

Smiling even harder, Deb lifted Andrew to her hip and kissed his cheek, "Hey, Andrew. How's my favorite grandson?"

"Good."

"How're you going to pick a favorite when the new baby gets here?" Nathan asked. "We found out this morning that we're having another boy."

"Yeah, I'm getting' a baby bwother!"

"Well, I guess I'll have two favorite grandsons, won't I?"

Haley walked out on the porch, closing the door behind her.

"I'm read—

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Deb and changed what she was going to say to, "Hey, Deb. Wow, what a surprise."

"Gamma here, Mommy!"

"I see that."

Deb put Andrew down and hugged her daughter-in-law.

"I haven't seen you in so long." She said. "How are you?"

Haley glanced down at her stomach, smiled and replied, "Well, I'm pregnant."

"I can see that. I was so excited when Nathan called and told me the good news. How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good, actually."

"So what's with the surprise visit, Mom?" Nathan wondered.

"Well," Deb began, "When you mentioned on the phone last week that today was Lucas's birthday, I thought it was the perfect weekend to visit you guys and Karen and Keith and finally look for a house."

"A house?" Nathan repeated. "Are you moving back?"

deb smiled and nodded her head.

"Wow, that's great." Haley said. "You know there is a house for sale down the street."

"Well I may just have to take a look at that one. I think it's time for me to come home and be closer to my family now that Dan is in prison where he belongs. So where are you all off to ?"

"Well, today is Lucas's birthday." Haley explained. "But it also happens to be Lilly's birthday."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"We're on our way to Brooke's house now for the party. Why don't you come with us?"

"Sure." Deb said. "I'd love to see Karen and Keith and everyone again. That is, if Brooke won't mind having another guest."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to have you." Haley said. "C'mon, let's go. We're all ready running late."

"The place looks great, Brooke." Karen said, putting her purse on the table by the door. "You really went all out for a birthday Lilly isn't even going to remember."

"She won't remember it." Brooke replied. "But I will. Besides, the party is for Lucas too."

Karen smiled and changed the subject, "So where is the birthday girl?"

"She's in the living room with Peyton, Jake and Jenny. You go ahead, Mom, Keith. I'll be there in a minute."

_Ding Dong!_

Brooke walked from the kitchen to the hall to answer the door.

"Hey guys." She greeted Nathan, Haley and Deb, who was holding Andrew, "C'mon in."

Deb and Andrew entered before Nathan helped Haley into the house.

"Hello Brooke." Deb greeted as she put Andrew down at his request. He went runnig with the gift bag to the living room and hugged Keith.

"Hey Deb." Brooke said smiling. "Wow, long time no see."

"Yeah. So how are you?"

"I'm doing a lot better. I still have my daughter and all of these guys."

"Yeah, they sure do make things easier, don't they?"

Deb smiled at her son and daughter-in-law before heading to the living room to talk with Karen and Keith.

"The party looks great, Brooke." Haley said. "Lucas would like it too."

Brooke smiled and replied, "Thanks. How're you feeling today, Hales?"

"Good…" Haley said, rubbing her stomach. "But I'm really hungry."

Nathan and Brooke both laughed. Broke said, "I remember that feeling. I just ordered the pizza and it should be here soon. C'mon, everyone's in the living room."

Brooke, Nathan and Haley joined everyone in the living room for the party.

"Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…happy birthday dear Lilly…happy birthday to you."

Brooke came to her daughter's level in the high chair, "Okay, Lilly. Can you blow out the the candle?"

"Uh, Brooke," Peyton said smiling, "She's only a year old. I don't think she knows how to blow out candles just yet."

Andrew and Jenny were making funny faces at Lilly behind Peyton and Brooke and Lilly started giggling and the one lit candle on the cake went out and the the smoke floated in the air above the candle.

"Or maybe she can." Peyton chuckled and everyone laughed.

"Don't underestimate the abilities of a twelve month old." Jake advised.

"Especially one with Scott genes." Nathan added.

"Okay." Karen said chuckling, "Who wants cake?"

"I do, I do!" Jenny shouted excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Me too!" Andrew said, peering up at the cake Karen had moved to the table and began cutting. "And ouse keam!"

"Come over to Uncle Keith for the ice cream." Keith said as he enteredthe dining room with a tub of vanilla ice cream.

Peyton and Haley helped pass out cake, giving the first piece to Lilly, while Jake recorded the party with the camera and Brooke got napkins from the kitchen.

"Hey Brooke, come check this out." Peyton said, laughing hard.

Brooke walked back into the dining room and started laughing at what everyone else was laughing at. Lilly had frosting all over her face and hands and kept sticking her face into the cake.

"How cute is that?" Nathan said, walking over to Brooke's side. "Now does she get that from you or Lucas?"

"That's definitely Lucas." Karen answered.

"Awe, Lilly." Brooke said, wiping the baby's face and hands, "You're supposed to eat the cake, not make a mess with it."

"Don't worry Brooke," Haley said, "All babies make messes. Andy still does."

"So does Jenny." Jake added.

"Well I better get used to more messes then, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Karen replied. "You've got about 17 more years of them."

After cake, everyone went back to the living room to watch the opening of Lilly's presents. Karen and Keith bought their granddaughter a charm bracelet to wear when she got older with a promise to buy another charm for it every birthday. Peyton and Jake had bought Lilly and outfit, a teddy bear, and Peyton had given Brooke a sketch of Lucas and Brooke she'd drawn at their wedding to hang on Lilly's wall. Jeeny made a card. Nathan, Haley and Andrew bought a few outfits, a baby doll, and Nathan had a special present. He gave his niece his brother's basketball.

"Oh Nathan." Brooke said, moved by his sentiment. "Are you sure you want to give this away?"

"I'm not giving it away." Nathan replied. "It belonged to Lucas, so now it should belong to his daughter. I've been holding on to it because I've been afraid that if I let it go, I would be letting my brother go. But I realize I can never let him go. And by keeping it in the family, I'll always have access to it too. I want Lilly to have it."

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll love it when she knows how to use it. Since Lilly can't speak for herself yet, except for all the baby gibberish, I want to thank you all for the wonderful presents you brought for Lilly. And also, thank you for being here, especially since, and I'm not surprised, my own parents couldn't make it out here for their only granddaughter's first birthday because work was more important."

"We'll always be here for you and Lilly, Brooke." Karen said as she started to clean up wrapping paper.

"C'mon Nathan," Haley said, lifting herself from the couch, "Let's help clean up."

"No, Haley." Nathan said, pulling her back down on the couch. "You sit and I'll help."

"No, I want to help clean up."

"Oh, it's okay Haley." Brooke said. "We can get it."

"Geese you guys. I'm pregnant, yes, but I'm not going to break if I move."

"Fine." Nathan gave in. "If you have to help, than you can hold the trash bag."

"Thanks a lot." Haley replied sarcastically.

As the adults threw all the ripped paper in the black garbage bag, Jenny and Andrew played over by the coffee table. Jenny sat on the floor looking at Lilly's presents and Andrew stood next to her, but his attention was focused on what his little cousin was doing.

"Andrew," Jenny said looking over at him, "Let's show Lilly how to play with some of her new toys."

"She doesn't want to." Andrew stated, still watching his cousin.

"How do you know?"

"She wants to play wid da baket ball. Look."

Andrew pointed at Lilly, who was giggling as she walked towards the basketball she had pushed by the tall floor lamp.

"Whoa, Brooke!" Jenny shouted, "Look at Lilly!"

Everyone turned and saw Lilly taking her first steps toward the ball.

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke gasped, smiling. She walked over and lifted Lilly from the floor and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Lilly. I can't believe you're walking. Good job, baby. Your daddy would be so proud of you right now."

"Maybe we should take her to see him." Haley suggested. "It would be a great birthday present for him."

"Good idea." Brooke agreed. "I was planning to visit Lucas today anyway. Maybe we should all go together."

The group gathered around Lucas's grave. Karen knelt in front of the headstone.

"Thank you for the letter, Lucas." She said. "It was beautiful and it's exactly what I needed. You brought back some great memories in that letter that I will never forget. Just like I will never forget the day you were born. You were the most beautiful baby boy in that hospital. Even the nurses agreed. That's a day that will remain in my heart forever. I miss you so much Lucas, but I know you're in a better place now where you will be happy always. I love you, my boy. Happy birthday."

Keith helped Karen stand up before taking her place in front of the stone.

"Happy birthday, Luc." He said. "We all really miss you down here. We wish you could be living on earth with us, but we know you'll always be around and we'll always be thinking of you."

Keith backed away from Lucas's grave. He put his arm around Karen just as Peyton bent down in front of the stone like Karen had done.

"Hey Lucas." she said, sniffling and wiping a tear from her cheek. "How's it going up there, wherever there is? I bet you're having a big old bash for your birthday, huh? Well, whatever you're doing now, where ever you are, I hope you know I miss you, I love you and I'll always be thinking of you. Pass that message on to my mom for me too, would you. Thanks Luc. For everything you ever did for me."

She stood up and Jake hugged her and kissed her cheek before saying what he wanted to say.

"Hey Luc, happy birthday. I guess I just want to say I miss my best friend. I miss talking to you and I miss our days on the court and I always will. I'll always miss having you to block my shots. Thanks for being such a good friend, Luc."

Peyton put her hand on Jake's shoulder and he stepped back and lifted Jenny from the ground.

"I miss Lucas." she cried.

"I know, sweetie." Jake said, rubbing her back to try and comfort her. "We all miss him. it'll be okay."

Haley stepped up and slowly lowered herself to sit on her knees.

"I'm okay." She said to Nathan, who was trying to help her.

After a minute, she spoke again, "Hey Luc. Wow, I can't believe I'm talking to a headstone. You're probably standing next to me and laughing your ass off aren't you? Well I just want you to know I love you and miss you a lot. I miss all the fun and crazy things we used to do. Thanks for always looking out for me and being around when I needed you and supporting me in everything I did. You were always my best friend and you always will be."

Nathan helped Haley stand before crouching in her spot. Andrew stood behind him, and in front of Haley.

"You'll always be my best friend too, Luc." Nathan said. "I want you to know that I was happy to have you for my brother. And I appreciate everything you ever did for me. I'll never forget you, bro. And I promise I'll look out for Brooke and Lilly and they will always be taken care of. So wherever you are now, happy birthday."

Andrew looked up at his mom and asked, "Mommy, can I tell uncle Wucas somethin' too?"

"Sure, baby." Haley replied. "You can tell him whatever you want."

Andrew walked closer to the headstone and spoke like he had watched everyone he knew do.

"Uncle Wucas, daddy told me today is your birfday too. I miss you too, Uncle Wucas. And I miss pwayin' baketball wid you and sometimes beatin' daddy. Happy birfday, Uncle Wucas. Oh, and I'll help watch out for my cousin, Willy too."

Tears filled both Haley and Nathan's eyes. Nathan picked up his son and stood next to his wife. Haley kissed her son's cheek before kissing Nathan's lips. Finally, it was Brooke's turn. She stood Lilly on the grass in the same spot everyone else had been, and knelt next to her daughter.

"Hey Lucas." She spoke to the headstone, wishing it were really Lucas in front of her. "This is our baby girl, and she is a whole year old today. She has your beautiful eyes and acts just as stubborn as you did sometimes. She's grown so much in only her first year of life. Thank you so much for her, Lucas. I'll have a part of you always now. And thank you for helping me find the peace I've needed to move on. I'm much more happier now because I know you'll never fully leave me."

Brooke reached into her purse and pulled out a picture of Lucas. with one arm wrapped around Lilly's short body, she held out the photo. Lilly only stared at it.

"Lilly, I want you to finally meet your daddy." Brooke continued. "This is a picture of him. he was a wonderful man and he was so proud to be your father. He wanted to meet you so badly and he would've loved you with all of his heart. And since you can't have the real person, this picture will always belong to you, princess. You can have a picture of him always now. But I want you, my precious daughter, my angel, to know that you have a daddy and this is who he was."

Brooke kissed her daughter's cheek, stood and lifted her from the ground and into her arms. Lilly touched the photo of Lucas and examined it with her fingers and eyes. Then she looked at her mother and said her first real word.

"Da-da?"

Brooke smiled and kissed her daughter's head. Lilly's soft, light brown, tiny ponytail and the hair that fell around her ears, brushed across Brooke's face.

"That's right, baby." She said softly. "That's your da-da."

Lilly smiled and touched Brooke's cheeks with her lips. Brooke laughed a small laugh and kissed Lilly back.

"She gets more and more adorable, doesn't she?" Peyton said.

"She gets that from me." Brooke said as she rejoined her friends. Everyone stood around the grave, each child in a parent's arms.

"Is everyone ready to sing?" Brooke asked.

They all nodded and Brooke shifted Lilly to her opposite hip and led the group.

"Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…happy birthday dear Lucas…happy birthday to you."

As they finished singing, a gust of wind blew through the trees and past Brooke and Lilly, Nathan and Andrew, Haley, Peyton and Jenny, Jake, Karen and Keith. Every person standing around Lucas's grave or being held in someone's arms, felt the wind run through them. Brooke smiled. That wind was a reminder from Lucas that he had heard their song and was telling them he was with them now and always.

Starring:

Chad Michael Murray

James Lafferty

Hillary Burton

Bethany Joy Lenz

Sophia Bush

DEDICATED TO MARCIA BISHOP, WHO WAS A BIG OTH FAN AND MY INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS STORY.

I ALSO DEDICATE THIS STORY TO MY FATHER. THE SONG "GOODNIGHT", SUBTITLED "DON'T LET THE BED BUGS BITE" WAS WRITTEN FROM FOR HIM.

A One Tree Hill Story56


End file.
